Legacy Of A Benoit: The Aftermath
by BTR-aholic
Summary: After her fathers and families tradgic death Mary is faced to deal with everything that has happened. She then turns to alcohol. But will this ruin what she and Paul have. And who will be the one to get her life back on track?
1. Reminising

**A/N- So I finally decided to do my sequel. I wanted to do it awhile ago,**

**but with the whole Benoits death I didn't think it'd be appropriate**

**well here you go, and please don't flame me for still being a Chris**

**Benoit fan! So here you go enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

**Reminising**

It was January 6, 2008 and I, Mary Benoit was officially 21 years old. I looked over next to me and my boyfriend of of two years was sitting next to me.

"Happy birthday, baby." Paul said to me. I smiled.

We were getting ready to go to a club. But first we were going to our house for a dinner that was being prepared as we spoke. I thought about the one person who was missing from my birthday festivities. My father, Chris. He'd been gone a little over six months, as so had my little brother and step mom. I sighed.

"Baby, it's your birthday, don't do this to yourself." Paul knew what I was thinking about. He had been there for me a lot.

_Flashback_

_Paul and I were sitting there June 25th joking around. My phone went off and it was a text message from my dad._

_"Mary, I love you, make the most of this career." I looked at Paul puzzled. I didn't know what it meant. I tried calling him and he just ignored my calls. _

_The next morning there was a knock on my door. Since I had become a semi famous diva, I had gotten an apartment of my own. I opened the door and there was the Atlanta Police Department. "Are you Mary Benoit?"_

_"Yeah, what's going on?" I thought of my dad._

_"I'm Detective Blivins and I am sorry but your father, step mother and little brother were found dead at your fathers house." _

_"What?!" I started crying. The dectective came in. He explained how Daniel and Nancy had been smothered and how my dad was found hung by his work out equipment. I interupted him. "My dad do that! Get out!" _

_With that he left. I sat there crying while Paul held me. "Baby, this will all be alright, I promise."_

_End flashback_

"I know. I just really miss my dad. This is the biggest birthday. I just really wish he could of been here with me."

"I know, trust me baby. I know." He looked at me and smiled. "But I'm still going to try and give you the best birthday you have ever had. And do you know why?"

I smiled. "Because you're just that great of a boyfriend?"

He laughed. "Well thats one reason the other one is because I love you very much."

"I love you too, darling."

After everything with my family, Paul and I got a place together in San Diego, California. Paul and I had been perfect. Never once had a big fight. Sure we argued every now and then but other than that it was nothing.

We went to our nice house and sat down for dinner. "Paul, I really wish my dad could be here right now."

I instantly saw the sorrow in his eyes. "I know baby. I do too. You're dad was a great man. He just wasn't in his right state of mind."

"I should have been able to notice. I was too wrapped up in you and our relationship to notice though."

Paul cut me off. "Don't you dare blame yourself."

We continued eating dinner. After we were finished we got back in my Mercedes. That was a graduation present from three years ago from my dad. We drove to the club we were going to that night. When we got there, there was music playing and crazy lights. We walked into the acutual dance scene and I saw a lot of people I recognize. Mickie, Christie, Stacy, Randy, Dave.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled. I got a huge grin on my face.

"What are all you guys doing here?" Almost everyone who was part of any wrestling show was there. So was my brother, Sean. Me and Sean rarely talked anymore, I was spiteful to him for the way he treated my dad.

"Hey, Mary, How've you been these last few months. I haven't heard from you since the funeral."

"Yeah...I know. I've been busy, You know with wrestling and all."

"Yeah, I figured, how ya holding up kid?"

"Pretty good. Thanks to Paul here."

"Thats good, how long for you two?"

"Two years and three months," Paul said.

Sean smiled. "Well, I'll let you have fun now. Go hang out with your friends."

I smiled. "How long are you in town?"

"A week. I'm gonna go to a few shows. The one in Fresno is coming up."

I smiled. "I'd really like it if you came to one."

I went to some of my friends. Randy Orton came up to me. "Hey kiddo."

"Hey,"

"Happy Birthday!" He handed me and album. I opened it. There were a lot of pictures in there. Mostly of me and my dad. "I took those while we were dating. I thought that you would like it."

"Thank you so much, Randy." I hugged him.

"I'm glad you are finally happy." He whispered in my ear. I smiled.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Everyone showered me with gifts and drinks. Then Paul and I went home.

**End Chapter 1**

**A/N- Let me know what you think...I need to know if I should continue**

**Thanks. **

**Mary**


	2. Missing That Someone

**A/N- Okay, I'm ****kinda**** obsessed with writing this right now.**

**I even have this little notebook that I have chapters planned out**

**Well, here goes.**

**Chapter 2**

**Missing That Someone**

The following Monday Paul and I made our way towards Sacramento. I loved it when shows were in California. It always meant a road trip for Paul and I. I thought about how on screen Paul and I had broken up well over a year ago. It really sucked just for the fact that I loved being able to show my affection for him on screen. But in the mean time they had brought back all my hatred for Randy.

That's right. They had me hating my ex once again. It was fun and brought up good times from when me and Paul had first started dating. The only downfall of all this was Paul wasn't my partner in crime this time. This time it was Chris Jericho. When they first brought him back they wanted to mate him up with someone so naturally they chose me.

But Paul was actually fine with it. His logic on it is, what does it matter, it is just acting and at the end of the day I go home with him. We have agreed not to let it come between us. And so far, I would say that we have done a really good job of it.

When we got there, I walked into Paul's locker room with him. "We're running a little late," he sighed. "Freaking traffic!"

I laughed at him. "Oh god, I love you!"

He grinned. "I love you too, baby." He kissed me. "We need to get ready. You need to go and find Chris and see what is planned for the two of you tonight."

"Okay." I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked towards Chris' locker room. I walked in. He was sitting in ADIDAS shorts and sitting down listening to his zune. He took off his headphones when he saw me walk in.

"Hey kiddo!" He said to me. Normally, when someone calls me kiddo it bothers me, but with him it didn't he kinda clarified that he says it about people that he cares about.

"Not much, traffic was unbelievable!" I sighed. "It took me and Paul forever to get here today!"

"That really sucks…So did you have a good birthday. I hope so."

"Yeah. It was great and by the way thanks for coming all the way out to San Diego."

"Ah, it was nothing, I was already here so driving there was no problem what so ever. I did get lost quite a few times."

I laughed at him. "You loser!"

"Hey! That hurts me…that hurts me right HERE!" He pointed directly at his heart.

I smiled. "I'm sure."

"So you did have a good birthday?" I knew what he was hinting at.

"Yeah, I did. But I really missed my dad. I mean it was my first birthday without him. Plus, it was the big 21."

"Yeah, I understand that. My dad died a few years ago and it hit me during Christmas and my birthday."

"I know I hate it. I miss him so much sometimes it hurts. I don't know what to do."

"Yeah, trust me I know. But also trust me when I say it'll all get better." He gave me an encouraging smile.

"Maybe…maybe not but I have noticed something, every week when I go out there to that ring, that is when I miss him most. I mean wrestling was our life. We had that in common it was a love and passion that we both shared."

He gave me a sympathetic look. "Yeah, but what are you going to do?"

I paused for a minute. "I think that I am going to leave this for a little bit. You know take a break from everything and get everything together…or back together at least."

He nodded at me. "I think that is a good idea. Everyone can see how much you are still hurting. We want to see that get better."

"Everyone can see that?"

He nodded. "So how does Paul feel about this? I assume you have talked to him about all of this."

"No, I haven't actually. I know he won't be happy about this decision. But something that he needs to realize is that I really need to do this."

He was quiet for a second, like he was just trying to think of what exactly to say. "I'm gonna miss seeing you every week. I've kinda grown accustomed to it. But on a serious note, you have become a really good friend of mine kiddo. If you need me you know my number, and you can call whenever you want to. No matter what time of day it is."

I nodded. I was really thankful to Chris at that moment. "Thank you."

"It isn't a problem, but also one more thing. Make sure you do what is best for YOU and not best for you and Paul."

I thought about what he meant and I knew that he meant that if Paul couldn't support this then I needed to do it alone. But it really made me hope that he would stand by my side because I knew that I would really need him to help me get remotely over my dad's death.

Chris broke my train of thought. "Hey, we're up soon!" We started walking towards the entrance. His music started. We instantly heard the crowd go nuts. We walked out together. We got into the ring. A few seconds later Edge's music was going off. It was a number one contenders match.

The bell rang and the match started. I watched as Chris punched and was punched. It was the end of the match and he finally had the walls of Jericho on him. Edge started tapping.

I heard Lillian grab the mic. "And here is your winner…Chris Jerrrichooooo!"

I sighed. This was the part of the night that I was dreading most. I jumped in the ring and jumped onto Chris. I instantly planted a kiss on his lips. I got down and we walked up the ramp together and back stage. Krystal came up to us to interview us.

"Hey guys! So Chris how does it feel to be the number one contender?"

"It feels great actually. I feel great. Plus, I've got this pretty little lady to help me celebrate."

"Well don't let me keep you guys from that!" And the cameras were off.

Chris laughed. "Wow, that was very interesting. The things we do for our paychecks."

I giggled. "Yeah, seriously."

"Your man is up soon, you better go wish him luck!" And with that I sprinted to Paul's and Brian's locker room.

I ran in. "Hey baby!"

Him and Brian were talking so he just ignored me basically. He looked up and then continued talking to Brian.

_Well that's odd…usually I at least get a smile or something…I wonder __whats__ wrong with him._

"But hey dude, I'm gonna head out there, we're up soon." And with that Brian left the room. It was just Paul and I now.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He just kinda shrugged me off. "Baby…what's wrong?"

He just looked at me and walked out the door. "I have to go catch up with Brian." I heard him say.

I went back the mine and Chris' locker room. "Hey, did you catch him in time?" He asked.

"Huh?...Oh yeah, I did. I think we are leaving right after his match so I am getting all my stuff together."

"Okay. See you next week?" He asked. He had a bad tendency to do that. To ask not say.

"If you're lucky." I joked.

I waited for Paul and after he was done he dressed and we left. We were staying at a hotel because the next show was in Fresno. And that was better than driving all the way back to San Diego. Paul didn't say a single word to me the entire way to the hotel. He didn't even glance my way. We were sitting in the hotel room so I decided to ask again.

"Baby…please tell me what is wrong."

He hesitated for a moment. "I'm not too happy with what I had to see tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean seeing you kiss Chris tonight." He paused. "Look, you guys have never had to kiss before and it just bothered me seeing another guy, that isn't me kiss my girlfriend."

"I understand baby. But it was just acting…pretending. Nothing more. We do what is in the script. We don't ask questions." I tried to think of something else to say. "Look, it's like you said…at the end of the night, I go home with you. Not Chris or any other guy for that matter. I am with you!"

"Look, I don't like it. You know I'm not controlling but I really do not like this, and do not want it to go on any longer…you need to call Vince about a new storyline. A break up preferably."

_What the hell…normally he isn't like this__..what__ is his deal?_

I sighed. I saw this as my perfect opportunity to tell him. "Okay, I will call him first thing in the morning. Oh and while we are on the subject, just so you know I am leaving wrestling for a little while. I can't do it anymore, or at least I can't at the moment."

He was looking at me. "Baby, you know I hate it when you do this…Don't just stare me down."

"Why?!?! Why in the hell would you leave a profession that you absolutely love, that you have dreamed about since you were little."

"I can't do it. When I'm in the ring that is when I miss my dad the most. I can't do it anymore baby. I need a break or something." I felt tears pouring down my face.

I looked at him. He was kneeling in front of me. He wiped my eyes and kissed my forehead. "Look baby, I love you. I love you more than anything on this planet. And you know I will support your decision but your dad wouldn't want you to stop what you love on account of him passing away. Even you know that, Mary."

I sighed. I didn't know what to say. He sat down next to me and held me in his arms. "I'm sorry, I blew up over nothing. I really am. I hate it when you are upset." He kissed the top of my head. "I love you, baby."

I smiled. "I love you too, darling."

"I am just terrified that you will find something better in Chris and just completely ditch me." He looked down.

I laughed at him. "Are you kidding me? He isn't even my type. My type is a guy about 5 foot, 10. 205 pounds, brown hair and eyes. Absolutely gorgeous! In other words, YOU!"

He smiled at me. "I love you so much. Hey I have an idea. Why don't you, me, and Sean go out to dinner while he is in town."

"NO!"

"Baby, you cannot be mad at him! He is the one that has to deal with the way he treated your dad. Not you."

I saw his logic in this. "Yeah, you are right…as usual. I think dinner would be nice." I thought about it for a few minutes. "Sean…he use to be my absolute best friend. I told him everything and he told me everything. I miss that, I miss him. I hate the fact that he ignored dad like he did. But like you said he is the one that has to live with that. Not me."

"Exactly!" He was quiet for a few moments.

He pulled my chin up and kissed my lips tenderly. _God, do I love this guy! He is AMAZING!_

"So, I think we should move, maybe Texas. I think that Texas is a place we could settle down a little bit better."

I paused. That was the very first time he'd ever mentioned settling down with me or anything. I was completely shocked. "Yeah. That would be great! I would really like that…how long do you plan on being in my life?"

"As long as you will let me"

"You are aware that could very well be for a very long time?"

"I am really hoping so."

And with that we shared one more kiss.

**End Chapter 2**

**A/N- Yay! Another chapter complete...let me know what you think!**

**Read and review, please!**

**Mary**


	3. I Have Become Comfortably Numb

**A/N- So I have some ideas. I need help but cannot get this help until that**

**Chapter comes up. **

**Chapter 3**

**I Have Become Comfortably Numb**

I awoke the next morning and decided to call Vince and explain what I was wanting to do. I called him and he answered. "Vince McMahon" 

"Mr. McMahon, it's Mary Benoit."

"Ms. Benoit, what can I do for you today?" We are instructed not to call him unless it is important, so he knew that this was pretty urgent.

"I am sick of being in this right now. I need some time away from all of this." 

"Alright, we can definitely do that. I knew it was a matter of time til this day was coming. We can play that off with Chris and what not too."

I paused. "That is also another thing as well. I need things to be ended with him. It is a huge problem between Paul and I. I just can't let work get in between us."

Vince thought about it for a second. "Alright, I know what we can do. I'll have to talk to a few of the girls but we could definitely work something out. Maybe a love triangle ending in an injury for you."

"Okay, but that is only guaranteeing me about two weeks off. Vince, I need a few months off. Maybe more than that." 

"Okay, we'll make it to where you are taken away in a stretcher, you will then need surgery on something and you can leave for however long you need to."

"Thank you, Vince."

"Okay, and you will have to keep appearances up. Nothing too big, just how you will get revenge and you will claim Chris back. But we know you won't, but just for the fans."

"Okay, that is definitely do-able." 

He laughed. "You're dad use to always say that."

I was silent. "Yeah, I know."

"Your dad was a good man, and you know that everyone here really misses him."

"I do too. I miss him every week. That is the main reason I can't do it right now."

"Yeah, I figured. But we'll have to meet up with Chris and whoever else to figure out the finer details."

I agreed and we ended the conversation. I went into mine and Paul's bed and kissed him so he would wake up. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me.

"See, this is what I want to wake up to every morning. You're beautiful face smiling at me and the sweet aroma of your morning breath."

I slapped him playfully. "You jerk that was so mean!"

"Come on baby, you know I meant it in a very loving way!"

I smiled at him. "I just got off the phone with Vince."

"Oh really?" He paused for a second. "How did that go?"

"Better than I thought it would." I paused. "I thought he would be a dick about everything but surprisingly he wasn't."

"No, he can be very understanding. I still remember when I needed a break he was very helpful and understanding about everything." 

"Yeah, basically he is going to form a love triangle, and it'll end up with me needing surgery and a few months off so everything works out. I just need to make a few appearances."

"Yeah, I think that you taking time off will really help you deal with your father's death…" He was hesitant for a second.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You haven't dealt with it yet, and trust me I know how that is. I didn't deal with my brother's death for years and it isn't healthy. It took me almost ten years to get over Daniel's death. (**A/N- for those of you who don't know Paul London's brother was killed by a drunk driver in 1996. He was 19)** It isn't healthy and you need to deal with it."

"Okay, I know that, and that is what me taking time off is for, to help me deal." 

"Yeah, but maybe you need help dealing with it…maybe you should see a counselor…"

"Are you kidding me? No! I do not need psychiatric help. I am fine. Psychiatrist are just over paid people who get the opportunity to judge people on a daily basis. They are for crazy people. I am NOT crazy."

"Baby, don't say that. I'm not crazy and I have seen a psychiatrist. I saw one a few years ago, and trust me it helps. They are someone who you can talk to that is neutral. It is the best cure."

"No thank you! I will most definitely pass on seeing a shrink."

He sighed. "Are you sure, please at least consider it!"

"NO! I am not crazy!" I was getting annoyed and he could tell.

We decided to go work out because we knew the other was frustrated. We got into some clothes to work out and went down to the gym in the hotel. He lifted weights, while I ran and did sit-ups and pushups. After we worked out we decided to go around town. We were walking around holding hands. We had a lot of fans come up to us and tell us they were huge fans and wishes that Vince would put us back together on screen. 

A guy who must have been at least 30 came up to me and asked for an autograph. I gladly gave him one. "You're dad was amazing. Chris Benoit was my favorite wrestler. He'll always be a true champion in my eyes."

I smiled and thanked him after everyone left some lady came walking up to me. "Did I hear that guy right? Your father was Chris Benoit?"

I nodded. "Yes. He was."

"Your father was an evil man and he is burning in hell for what he did!"

"You didn't even know my father, how do you get off coming up to me and say something like that! You didn't actually know him, so don't you dare judge him!"

I felt Paul pulling me away. "No let go of me! Listen bitch, if you wanna say anything about my dad it better not be negative. End of story!"

"MARY! CALM DOWN!" Paul was yelling. "You cannot let people like that get a rise out of you!"

I stared at him for a few seconds and decided that he was right. 

We decided to go out to lunch. "You know, Mary, I would like to take you to Texas again. I think it'll be fun for you to see my family again."

"I agree. I would love to see your mom again. I just love her."

He chuckled to himself. "Oh and trust me she loves you. She told me after she met you, that I better make you her daughter-in-law. Every time we talk it's, have you proposed yet?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I would love to be a part of your family. I have actually thought about it a lot." I waited for his reaction to that statement.

"I have too."

And with that we left it alone. It wasn't awkward, just we didn't emphasis on it a lot. After lunch, we drove to Fresno and I dropped my stuff off at Paul's and my hotel and then went to Sean's hotel. I had to drive though. I knocked on his door. Sean opened it and was surprised to see me standing there. "Hey, come on in." he said. 

I was there for about an hour before the subject of our father came up. "I really regret how things were between me and him the last four years. We weren't on speaking terms. I didn't have a relationship with him. I really hate myself for never mending things with him."

"Yeah, but you always thought that there would be more time."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't of thought like that. I should of wanted to mend things with dad."

"Yeah, but you didn't."

He walked up to his drawer and pulled out a bottle of scotch. "How about a drink in our father's honor?" 

I nodded. Eight shots later I was feeling completely numb and nothing was bothering me at all. Everything seemed better. I sat there with him for a long time.

I woke up in the morning at my hotel, with a massive headache and me on the bed and Paul sleeping on the pull out couch. I woke him up. "Hey, baby, what happened last night?" I tried remembering but for the life of me couldn't. I just remembered being at Sean's hotel last.

"We got into a huge fight, because you drove home drunk."

I stared blankly at him for a few minutes. I knew there was no way possible I would ever do something so stupid. "No I didn't! There is no way! I'm not that stupid."

"Well baby, you did. You were so drunk I'm surprised you even made it." I could tell that he was angry. You could tell by his facial expression. "You know how I feel about that. It was because someone like you that I don't have my older brother. Someone who thought they were okay to drive did and killed someone. Do you want that? Could you live with that or do that to some family you don't even know? Do you want to put someone through what I went through?"

I'd never gotten this kind of treatment from him. But I honestly understood why and he made me feel guilty. "No, I don't. I'm so sorry baby. I promise it will never, ever happen again!"

I knew that his brother's death was extremely hard on him and that was why he was so against drinking on a regular basis and I felt like crap for doing it.

He smiled at me. "Okay, I didn't mean to sound harsh, but that is something I have a strong opinion on. And you know why…"

I nodded. I knew that talking about his brother made him really upset. And that was why he had never talked to me about it, so I tried to change the subject quickly. "Why don't we get something to eat?" I asked. 

He nodded and we walked down to the restaurant to get something to eat. "So how are things between you and Sean?" He asked.

"Really good actually, a lot better now that we have actually talked and worked some of our problems out."

"Honestly, I think that most of the problems were on you. I think that after you two lost your dad he wanted you two to be close so he could have his family. But I could be wrong." 

I knew he was right though. I just didn't want to admit it to him.

I saw him staring at me. "And how did you get drunk?"

"Sean and I had a few shots of scotch in my dad's honor. But after a few, I liked the feeling of numbness and drank more."

I looked at him and there was concern on his face. I wasn't quite sure why but it was definitely there. We went back to the hotel. When we got back in the room my phone started going off. It was Vince. 

"Hello?"

"Mary met at the arena around two tomorrow, Chris and Beth will be there."

"Okay."

He hung up. Conversations with Vince were always short and sweet.

"Hey Mary?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we go out to dinner tonight? Like on a date?"

"Okay, that would be cool."

We both started getting ready for dinner. At quarter till seven we were driving. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see." I thought it was weird. Normally, he always gives me a straight answer. When we pulled up, I was very surprised. It was the restaurant we had our very first date at. I smiled at him. "Oh my god!" was all I could say.

We even got to sit at the table we were sitting at. "Remember last time we were here?" He asked.

"Oh, you mean when I was completely hung up on Randy, and just a complete mess?"

"Yeah, now I wonder who was the one who got you out of that mess." 

I laughed. "It was you, you big doofus!"

"Hey no need for name calling!"

"It's all outta love baby." I did my best imitation of his voice. He just laughed at me.

We ate dinner and talked a lot about how great our relationship was. I looked at the promise ring he had gotten me only a month into our relationship. I smiled as I thought back. I looked back at him when he grabbed my hand.

"Look, Mary, we have been together for well over two years. I love you more than anything or anyone in this entire world. I know I want to be with you forever." He pulled out a velvet case. I knew what was coming.

_Oh my god! This is it!_

"Mary Elizabeth Benoit…" He opened the case to reveal a huge diamond ring. "Will you make me the happiest man on this entire planet…Will you marry me?"

I smiled. I just stared at the ring and after a few moments I said, "Yes!" He put the ring on my finger and kissed me gently.

"I have thought about asking you that for the last year!"

I looked at him. "Then why didn't you ask me?"

"I wanted to make sure it was what we both wanted. I've had that ring for a little over six months waiting. I bought it right before your dad and knew that it wasn't the right time then. I knew that it would be a very hard test for our relationship and knew that if we worked through it all that we would be together forever, and I would ask you."

I smiled at him. "Oh my god Paul, I love you so much!"

He smiled. "And I love you too."

That night was perfect. I remember just wishing that it would never end. The details of that night will be forever only known to Paul and me. 

The next day I was at the Fresno arena at two sharp. Paul wasn't going to arrive there until five. Vince, Chris, Beth and I all sat down and laid out the details for the nights show and for the coming months. I was to make an appearance on RAW at least once a month, stating how I will get my revenge and interfering with Beth's matches, stuff like that.

After the meeting I approached Chris. "Hey Kiddo, how're you doing?"

"Great, last night was the most amazing night of my life."

He gave me a weird look. "And why is that exactly?"

I held up my left hand to reveal the engagement ring. He smiled. "Congratulations, I'm happy for the both of you!" He hugged me.

At five Paul arrived and we went around announcing our engagement to everyone. We were sitting in his locker room right before RAW started and there was a knock on the door. Paul opened the door, and Randy walked in.

I stared at him for a few seconds unsure of what to say or even to do. He sighed. "I heard about your guys' engagement. I am happy for the two of you. You have made her happy in a way I never could. And that is because you treat her better than I ever did." He turned his attention to me. "Mary, I'm sorry about everything. But Paul is more deserving of you than I ever was. I honestly wish you the best."

I got up and hugged him. I left though to walk to Chris' locker room. I heard Randy follow me. "Hey, wait up!"

I turned around. "Yes, Randy?"

"Look, I want us to be friends. I miss you. Not like that though. I miss talking to you and being friends."

I smiled at him, he smiled back. "Well…Mr. Orton, my number is still the same. Give it a call or drop a text my way and we will catch up a bit."

He nodded and turned around and left. The show started and midway through I had a match with Candice Michelle. The match started and I was just about to nail the legacy. But I was hit from behind.

"What?" JR says. "Why is the women's champion Beth Phoenix in the ring?"

I took blow after blow and just laid there and took it. I felt her stop. I heard her voice on the microphone. "Chris Jericho, is and will be forever mine. Sorry, hon."

And I laid there until the paramedics and Chris were by my side. I was taken out of the ring by a stretcher. All the fans were on their feet cheering for me. When we finished the skit, I got out of the stretcher and went to meet Paul. 

I went to Chris' locker room to get my stuff. I got all of it together and went to the door. Chris was coming in. He smiled at me.

"Listen Kiddo, don't be a stranger now. I meant it when I said that you are one of my best friends. Keep in touch and let me know how everything is going. You know, with you and getting over what happened and the wedding plans."

I nodded. "You have my word." We embraced each other and I left. 

I went to Paul's locker room and he was ready to go. We got our stuff and went towards the exit. On the way there everyone from the locker room was saying bye to me. Shawn Michaels came up to me. 

"Hey kid, stay strong, and don't let the bad get you down. Just remember the good, and remember you will be seeing your dad again at the grandest place of them all, in heaven with Jesus Christ himself." He hugged me. 

"Thanks Shawn." I hugged him and he congratulated Paul and I.

With that Paul and I got into our car and drove back to the hotel we were staying at for the night.

He looked at me a second and kissed my hand. "No regrets…right?"

I looked at him and smile. "No regrets."

**End Chapter 3**

**A/N-Wow! I loved this chapter, but here is the question now.**

**Should I leave the wedding out of this particular story **

**Or should I write it in? Let me know what you think!**

**Read and Review!**

**Mary**


	4. Tears in Heaven

**A/N: Still need opinions on if I should put the wedding in. But**

**here is chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Tears in Heaven**

In the morning Paul and I went to go see Sean to tell him our good news. We drove to his hotel and knocked on the door. He opened it within half a second. "Hey, guys, I wasn't expecting you." He scratched his head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. We just wanted to tell you the news in person." I said.

He looked at me like I was the stupidest person on this earth. "What good news would that be?"

Paul and I looked at each other and smiled. He picked up my left hand and showed Sean the beautiful ring on my finger.

He got a smile on his face. "No way!" He hugged me, and shook hands with Paul. "Congratulations, I am excited and happy for the two of you."

He sat there staring at the ring for a moment or two. "I can't believe it's with you two. No offense but I always thought it would be her and Randy, well back in the day that is."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know, you use to always tell me that. Now Paul and I are engaged and Mr. Randy Orton is married to Samantha and expecting his first child."

_I still can't believe that Randy is married! It's a scary thought, but it really happened. I missed it because at the time Randy and I weren't on speaking terms. But he was happy and that was all that mattered._

"Yeah, I know. Sam is hot though." Paul said.

I gave him a look. "I can't believe you!"

"Well she is, but don't worry you are ten time prettier than she is."

I smiled when he said that. I knew that he was just sucking up but I liked it. Sean cleared his throat and I knew that meant that he had something to say. "What is it Sean?"

He was hesitant. "Do you plan on inviting mom to your wedding?"

I gave him my famous, "shut the hell up" look. "Why would I do something stupid like that?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because she put dad through hell, she is a shitty and shady person and I don't want her at my wedding. She has no right to be there, she was never a part of my life, and quite frankly, I don't want her to be a part of my life."

"Mary, don't make the same mistake I did."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to mend things with mom." He was looking at me intently.

"No, I will not. You are a momma's boy and that is why you never mended things with dad."

Both Paul and Sean looked up at me. "And you are being the same exact way only the other way around. You were a daddy's girl and that is why you refuse to mend things with dad."

"If all you are going to do is lecture me, then I will just stand up and leave. How does that sound?"

He looked at me. "I didn't mean to get you angry."

"Well, guess what Sean, you did!" I stood up. "Come on Paul, can we please leave?"

Paul stood up and opened the door for me. We were in the elevator, and we walked out to the car. I got in the drivers seat.

_Flashback_

_I was eight years old, standing in the doorway of my room. I watched as my mom and dad argued and yelled over where my dad's money had gone. Apparently there was over six thousand dollars missing. She denied taking it and said that she didn't need his money and would leave and take me and Sean. _

_She started walking towards me and she grabbed my hand, I felt the tears falling down my face. "DAD!" I screamed. She started pulling me. _

_I saw my dad running after towards her to get me. "She doesn't want to go with you, it's clear she wants to stay here with me, which is where she belongs." _

_My mom let go of my hand, and I ran to my dad. She went and packed a few bags of Sean's and her stuff and they both left. _

_I watched them from my bedroom window drive away and I saw my dad cry for the first time that day. Things were both good and bad from there on. Sean came to see us every other week and I spent weekends with my mom. _

_Well some that is, after a few weekends she was put into rehab for heroin and after that I never really saw her except for when my dad made me see her when she was in and out of rehab. And on the occasional birthday or Christmas. _

_End Flashback_

"Mary?" I heard Paul calling my name. I looked at him and saw concern in his eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"My mom, and why I hate her so much."

"Why do you hate her? You have never really specified…"

I hesitated. "She was a junkie, she stole from my dad constantly, then took Sean away from him."

"You know hate is like hot coal that eats away at you…trust me, I know." We were driving back to our hotel. I saw a gas station and decided that I needed a drink. I pulled in and unbuckled my seatbelt. "I'll be right back." I got out and went in. I asked for a fifth of Southern Comfort and showed them my ID.

I paid and walked back out to the car. Paul saw what I had bought. "Tell me baby, what is the occasion?"

"What do you mean?" I gave him a confused look.

"We only drink on special occasions…what is the occasion?"

I thought about it for a second. "The occasion is my memories of my dear worthless mom haunting me." He stared at me for a second. "You know I hate it when you do that."

He sighed. "I know, but baby you can't just drink every time that a problem come up."

I got really offended. "It's not like that at all Paul. Listen, why don't you do me a favor and give me a break. I just turned 21, how were you when you turned 21?"

Once again he sighed. "You're right…as always." He looked out the window and I could tell that he was really annoyed.

We were finally at our next destination, Los Angeles, we settled down in our hotel. I opened the bottle and just took a big swig from it. I offered it to Paul but he shook his head. "No, I'm not in the mood to drink tonight." And with that he sat down and flipped on the TV and found a baseball game to watch.

I sat down next to him and just took swig after swig of Southern Comfort. I felt the tingling numbness of my body and felt at ease. Like nothing in the world could touch me. I knew that I couldn't and shouldn't drink like I had the last few nights but I did anyway, not caring.

I awoke in the morning on the bed and it extremely bright. I opened my eyes and was instantly blinded. I sat up and saw Paul sitting in a chair next to me, just watching me.

"You were trashed last night." Was the only thing he said.

"Really? I don't remember much, just drinking and watching the game with you." I looked at him. He finally looked away from me.

"You don't remember? You don't remember throwing up until about two this morning? You don't remember me holding your hair back and wiping your mouth? You don't remember me having to carry you to bed and constantly wipe your face of with a damp towel?" I could see the anger inside him.

I felt tears coming to my eyes. "Look baby, I'm sorry. I really am."

"I'm sorry too Mary. Look, I have really let it slide the last two times. I can't anymore. You don't need to drink, it is unhealthy for you, and you know it is…I don't want an alcoholic wife. Having to carry you to bed last night really made me think. To be honest with you it was very frustrating."

"I'm sorry Paul. I really am…no more from here on out." I smiled at him.

The smile he gave me back let me know that I was forgiven. "Let's get you some coffee; it'll make you feel better."

I got out of bed and got dressed and the two of us went to Starbucks and ordered and sat down and started drinking our coffee. "So, Mary what exactly are you wanting for this wedding?"

"I'm not exactly sure…"

"Well, I want a summer wedding, maybe in July." He said.

I smiled. "July sounds great, but I really want a traditional, like in a church and all of that."

"Okay, I want that too, and I want to say my own vowels. I understand if you want to do it traditionally, but I would really like it."

"I would too, the traditional ones get so boring after awhile." I smiled because of how into our wedding he was.

"Now, of course the subject of best man and groomsmen comes up. My best man has to be Brian. There is no way I could not have him as my best man. He's my best friend."

I laughed. "Yeah, your stripper buddy."

"Come on that was one time, it's not my fault we look good on poles."

I laughed as I thought back to them attempting to be strippers. "My maid of honor will be Ashley, she was my best friend growing up and she has basically earned it."

"Yeah, I really like Ashley," Paul said.

I gave him my "shut the hell up" look. "What?"

"Not like that, she's always been a really good friend to you, especially after your dad passed."

I nodded. "Okay, my bridesmaids will be Stacy, and Torrie." I had become really close to the two of them.

"Okay, well mine are going to be Peter (you know him better as Billy Kidman), and my brother Jonathan."

"Okay, that'll be cool, do you think its wise to have Torrie and Peter in the wedding?" I asked.

"They'll have to get over it, they are filing for divorce but I can't see either one of them making a scene at our wedding."

I nodded in agreement. "You are absolutely right." I thought for a second.

"What are you thinking about babe?"

"You, and how much I love and care about you." He smiled at me. "I'm serious, I am thankful everyday that I have you in my life and that you are still putting up with my crap. Had it not been for you I would probably still be putting up with Randy's shit."

He laughed at that one. "Come on baby, Randy couldn't have been THAT bad."

I shook my head. "You have NO idea, how much I put up with." And with that, we were done talking about it. "And also, for our wedding…" I hesitated. "Do you think we could have it in Atlanta?"

He was silent for a while. "What church did you have in mind?"

"The church where Nancy and my dad were married."

He got a worried look on his face and then smiled. "Yeah, I think that would be great."

We got up and went back to our hotel. When we got there I sat down on the bed. Truth be told my dad was on my mind. Once again, he was gone and would not be there at the most important day of my life. A few hours later, I saw Paul come up and kneel in front of me. "Please, for once talk to me about this." I saw a pleading look in his eyes, something that was rarely there.

I took a deep breath and just felt it all come out. "I regret moving out of there. I seemed to bring out the best in my dad, I always did. Everyone told me that, Vince, Rick, Eddie, Nancy, everyone. I kept him in line but not with force. I kept him healthy and stable. But I moved out even though I knew that. I could have saved him had I stayed there. But I was too wrapped up in you and our relationship to care."

"No, you can't think of it like that! Had you stayed there, you would probably be gone too, I wouldn't have you in my life and that would kill me. Mary, you have to understand that your dad wasn't the guy you knew and loved when he did what he did. Everyone else can see that and realize that now…why can't you?"

"He was the same…"

"No, he wasn't. Look, your dad wasn't perfect we all could see that. But you seem to be blind to his faults. You need to realize he wasn't perfect. After you do that you will be so much better off. Your dad would want you to be happy."

I looked at him for a few seconds. "You know, Paul. I have a hard time believing that. I think my dad would rather be here with me and everyone else."

"You have to move on, you can't keep holding on to this. You need to let go, that lady was right, your dad in the end was an evil man." He knew instantly that he had said the wrong thing.

"How can you say that, Paul? You are an asshole, I thought you were better than that, maybe us getting married, isn't a good idea." And with that I turned around and left because I had nothing better to say to him. I climbed in the car and drove around for a few hours. I looked at the clock, 7:34 P.M. I sighed. I didn't want to go back and face Paul quite yet. I wasn't ready to. I went and got some food at Red Lobster. I signed a few autographs paid and left. By then I had two new voicemails. I dialed the number.

"You have two new messages, first new message" I heard Paul's voice. "Baby, look, I am so sorry, please come back, it's 4 and I really want to make this up to you. Call me back."

I pressed 7 to delete the message. "Baby, please call me back. I love you so much. Please."

I saw a bar and decided to go there. I got a text message as I turned the car off. I opened my phone.

_Baby, look, come back to the hotel. I am so sorry for being an idiot, please come back so we can talk and I can tell you how much of an idiot I am for hurting you, please._

I flipped my phone shut. It was 9:32 and I went in and started drinking. I had a guy with blond hair and brown eyes come up to me. "Hey, you're Mary Benoit. I'm such a huge fan; can I have your autograph?" I signed an autograph for him and took a picture. He thanked me and left.

I felt my phone buzzing, I ignored it and had a new message, I listened to it. It was Paul. "Mary, please I'm sorry, I was trying to help and I just spiraled out of control, can I please make it up to you? At least call me back, I am getting really worried. Please."

It was finally 3 A.M and closing time. "Final call," I hear d the bartender say.

"Hey, can you call me a cab?" I asked.

He nodded. "I wish I was asked that more often."

Ten minutes later the cab came and got me and drove me back to my hotel room. I walked into the lobby and went into the elevator and took it to the seventh floor. I walked to mine and Paul's room. _Please god; do not let him be up!_ I slid the key in the slot and a second later it granted me access into the room. I opened the door and walked up to the bed.

I saw Paul sitting there waiting for me. I sighed. "Hi." Was all I could say.

"I'm sorry." He was looking down. I knew that he was crying. "I messed everything up by saying that. I didn't mean it. I swear." He looked up and his face was soaked with tears.

"I know…"

He took a second look at me. BUSTED! "You've been drinking…"

"Yeah…so? What does it matter, it's not like you really cared." I knew I was wrong and that he really did care.

"How can you say that Mary? I sat here for twelve hours calling you and texting you and waiting up for you…you never once returned my calls." He was trying to stay calm.

"I know but look I'm sorry, I know I should stop but…I can't help it."

"Mary, you can't keep drinking every time something upsets you. It is in no way healthy, look you have a problem and you need to fix. Alcohol doesn't make anything better. It may hide the problem but it surely doesn't solve it. You need to get help and fix this before it is too late and you can't fix it."

"I know." I was looking at the floor, I couldn't even look at him. I was too embarrassed and even though he wasn't yelling or screaming, I knew that he was absolutely furious with me.

"Look, I meant what I said…I do not want an alcoholic for a wife and the way you are going that is what you are turning into…an alcoholic and you need to stop, it is not in anyway good."

I sighed. I knew that he was right. I felt tears pouring down my face. "I'm so sorry Paul! I know that it is slowly becoming a problem and that I need to fix it and I will, I promise. I don't want to lose you and I know that it will eventually ruin us, because I know how much you hate it. I can't lose you, you are my everything!"

He smiled. "You are everything to me too."

I was quite for a moment. "You are right…I do need help, and I need it soon."

"We can take work off tomorrow so we can go home and get you the right kind of help."

I smiled at him. "I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do. I promise to help you in anyway possible."

"Thank you, baby." And with that he kissed me, and held me in his arms.

"I promise I will stand by you, no matter what."

At that moment, I was very thankful to have Paul as my fiancée, because I knew that he was the only guy for me.

**End Chapter 4**

**A/N- Wow! So I am very happy with the way this story is going. I can honestly**

**Say that this is my pride and joy. I like to think I have become a **

**Better author, and hopefully this story is showing that. But **

**Anyways let me know what you all think and let me know if you think**

**I should put the wedding in this or not.**

**Read and Review PLEASE!**

**Mary**


	5. This Pain Is Just Too Real

**A/N: Okay Peeps, I have to know if you want to wedding in here or not.**

**And warning this chapter is SUPER long!!**

**Chapter 5**

**This Pain is Just to Real**

In the morning Paul and I woke up and we got in the car and started driving towards San Diego. We stopped a few times for gas and we stopped for breakfast. Finally, at eleven we were back in San Diego.

"Paul, thank you for taking the day off to come with me, I don't think I could do this alone."

He looked at me and smiled. "I wanted to be here with you, and I always want to be here for you!"

I smiled back at him and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. We went to our house and unloaded our car and relaxed for a few minutes. At quarter after twelve, we made our way to our trusty doctors office.

We sat in the little room for well over an hour before our highly paid doctor finally made his way into the room to talk to me and examine me.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Roberts asked.

I looked at Paul. I didn't feel like explaining it. "Well, she has been drinking to cope with her stress and pain. Something that I know isn't healthy. She isn't an alcoholic or anything though. That much I can say. I am just really concerned about how she has been acting lately."

"And how has she been acting?"

"She just seems depressed I guess you could say…and honestly can you blame her? She lost her family…and everything so really I could see why she would be depressed."

"Anyone can see why..." He turned his attention to me. "Now Mary, how many days out of the week does what happened cross your mind?"

"Every day of the week, since it happened."

He sighed. "She is depressed. I'd say it's pretty serious. I think that maybe right now rest and a prescription is what you need." I saw him pull out his pad and write down a prescription for xanax.

"I don't want to go on anti depressants!"

"Look, at this point you don't have much of a choice." He said. He turned his attention to Paul. "Listen here Paul, these pills, like any anti depressant can do one of two things, it can make everything better or it can make her extremely suicidal and somewhat worse. So therefore, you really need to watch her and make sure that there is no drastic change in how she acts and make sure you really keep an eye on her."

Paul nodded. "I think I can do that considering I DO know her better than anyone else in this world does."

I laughed at him. "Let's go you dork!" And with that we left and went back to our house. When we got back to our house we sat down in the living room and relaxed, finally enjoying a day off.

"So we are in Las Vegas tomorrow, isn't that exciting remember the last time we were there?"

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, I remember…" I smiled at the memory. (What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas) "But honestly Paul I don't think I am going. You are going to have to lone it. I left the business for a while, and that means that I am leaving the lifestyle completely. I think that it is time that I finally deal with everything."

He was silent for a moment. "Mary, baby, I really don't like the idea…at all. I mean, look how you have been lately. I mean I am supposed to keep an eye on you and make sure that those pills aren't doing any serious damage or anything. I need to make sure that you aren't becoming more depressed and that you are getting back to your normal joyous self."

"I'll be fine…"

"And baby…what about your drinking? I mean, you honestly have been drinking like a fish and I can't in good conscious leave you here all by yourself."

"Look, I'm 21 years old. I am an adult. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I can stay away from drinking and I can tell if my depression is getting worse or not. I can honestly handle it." I hesitated for a moment. "I promise I'll be okay darling!"

He looked at me for a moment. I know how Paul has always felt about promises. The same way I did, don't make them if you can keep them.

He sighed. "Okay, I guess that is fine. Just please take care of yourself."

I looked at him and smiled. "I promise baby."

We sat down and started watching TV again. We were watching my favorite movie, The Rocky Horror Picture Show. The Time warp dance was getting ready to come on. I stood up and starting singing and dancing to the movie. He looked at me and smiled and all he could do was shake his head at me.

"Oh, you know that if you wanted to you could get up here with me and do it with me."

"Yeah, but only idiots do that." But I noticed the giant smile on his face that told me I was right.

"You evidently have never seen this movie in theaters." After I was done being goofy I sat back down and decided to talk to him about what had been in the back of my mind. "Paul, I need to talk to real fast about something."

He gave me his undivided attention. "What is it?"

"I am going to go to Atlanta tomorrow for a few days. I haven't been there since it happened and I think that it is time I finally go there. I think I am also going to go to the house and maybe take a look around or something."

"Okay." I wasn't sure if he had said okay because he knew I would do it anyway or if he actually wanted me to. I couldn't tell to be honest.

I picked up my phone and called Sean. "Hello?" I heard his voice on the other end.

"Hey, I'm going to Atlanta tomorrow, would you like to go with me?"

"Really? What made you decide to do that?"

"I figured it was time to do it."

"Well I would love to go with you!"

"Okay why don't we go ahead and leave tomorrow?" I said,

"That could work; I'll meet you at your apartment at 7:00 Am."

"Okay, I will see you then."

I hung up the phone and looked at Paul. He was just looking at me and smiling. "What?" I asked.

He walked up to me and smiled. He kissed my forehead. "I am so proud of you. I'm glad that you are finally facing all of this." He hesitated for a minute. "Going back to Atlanta, let alone the place you use to live is a major step."

"Yeah, I know. I am going to go see their graves as well. Seeing as I am already there."

"Do you want me to see if Vince will give me a few days leave?"

I thought about it for a moment. "No…I think that Sean and I should face this just the two of us. No offense baby."

"I understand completely."

That night I laid awake in bed, somewhat dreading going back to Atlanta but I knew that I had to do it. I finally feel asleep imagining what my reaction would be like when I finally stepped foot into that house, I had a sick feeling in my stomach that it would not be good.

In the morning Sean arrived with two suitcases. "I'm ready to go. After this trip I have to go back home."

I nodded. "Are we ready to go then?"

He nodded. I walked up to Paul and hugged and kissed him. "I love you baby." It was weird leaving him. We were hardly ever apart. Actually, we were never apart for longer then maybe two days.

"I love you too. And I will be down there in a few days okay?"

I kissed him. Sean and I made our way to mine and Paul's jet. The entire way I could tell that we were both nervous. I could sense it pretty easily. Five hours later, our jet finally landed and Sean and I were getting off the plane and into a limo. Neither of us had been to the house since it happened, however Sean had gone and seen the graves.

Within fifteen minutes we were outside the gate, I pressed in the code to open the gates and they were opened. We drove up the long driveway and the limo driver let us out in front of the porch.

Sean and I got out and stood there looking at the house for a few minutes. We finally walked up the porch and sat down on the swing that still hung there.

I laughed to myself. "Do you remember how many board games we use to play out here?"

Sean chuckled. "Yeah, every day we were either playing monopoly or chutes and latters."

I sighed for a second.

Flashback

"_Sean, you'll never, ever catch me!" I was nine and Sean and me were playing tag. I ran aimlessly around the porch jumping on and off of it to avoid being tagged._

_Sean was right behind me chasing me right at my toes. Finally he leaped forward and tagged me. Or more like tackled me, I feel forward and felt a pain on my knee._

_I clutched it and saw blood streaming down my leg. I had a gush on my knee from where it had hit the ground. I saw Sean running in the house and a few second later my dad was walking outside with him running towards me._

"_Are you okay, pumpkin?" I nodded. "C'mon, why don't we go get your knee cleaned up." He took me in the house. He cleaned and put a band-aid on my knee._

End Flashback.

I smiled at the memory. It was one of my favorite. I loved it, my dad was always the one who would save me or protect me. I finally fiddled around for my keys and found them. I slid the key in the door and the door opened.

Sean and I walked into the house and just stood there observing. There was plastic covering all the furniture and there was quite a bit of dust on the floor and all the pictures and such. I slowly started walking through the house. I went to the kitchen. I couldn't believe all the memories that were in that house.

(A/N- When something is italicized it is a flashback!)

_Daniel and I were running around the house. It was the weekend after my dad's and Nancy's birthday and I decided that I needed to be home for a few days. Daniel and I ran around playing fire fighter. _

"_This is Unit 521 requesting backup." Daniel said in his walkie talkie._

"_10-4 Unit 521, what is your location." I said back to him._

"_Right here." He said._

_I ran up to him and started tickling him, he giggled and starting kicking me away. I pinned him down and kept tickling him. _

_I finally stopped he got up and sat on my lap. I felt his arms embrace me in a hug. "I love you." I was surprised. He rarely ever said that. It's not that he didn't mean it; it just wasn't always on his mind._

"_I love you too."_

I stared at the exact same place that Daniel and I were sitting that day. I felt tears sting my eyes. Sean's arm was around my shoulders and he hugged me. He started leading me towards the stairs. I looked up them. They were lined with pictures that had been taken throughout the years. We started walking up the stairs. But it was one picture that caught my eye.

It was me and my dad at my graduation and right next to it was a picture of me, Randy and my dad at graduation. I was in my gold cap and gown and my dad prouder than ever was standing next to me. I looked at his face in the picture and saw the pride in his face.

I walked up a little more and saw a picture of me, Nancy, Daniel and my dad from his last birthday. Sean and dad still weren't on good terms at the time so he didn't go. I looked over at Sean and I saw him looking at the picture. I could see the pain and regret in his eyes. I hugged him.

The next picture was of my dad, Nancy and Daniel. It was my dad's favorite one of the three of them. And then there was one of me, dad and Sean. It had been taken a year ago. The two of them were able to quit arguing long enough to take a picture and then they started arguing again, and then the last one, it had to be my favorite one.

It was all of us. It was the only picture any of us had of the whole family. My dad and Sean were always at each other's throats so the picture was extremely rare.

Sean and I stared at the picture for a few moments and then we continued up the stairs. We opened the door to my father's den. It had leather seats in it, a desk with a laptop and a lot of his wrestling stuff in it. I closed the door instantly; I didn't want to be in there for too long.

Next, we opened my door. I walked in. Everything was the exact same way as I had left it. There were posters up on my way and trophies from school and there were photos on my wall as well. I opened my closet and pulled out an old gym bag that I had left behind. I walked over to my bed and picked up the Build-a-Bear that Daniel had made for me for my graduation. I held it for a second and then put it in the bag.

There was a plaque that I had received while I was in high school. For being in the top 5 of my class, my rank was 3 of 143. That was one thing that my father loved to brag about, how smart I was and how good of grades I had. There was a photo on my wall that was taken after I had won my first match. My father and Randy were in the ring with me. But it was still one of my favorite pictures. I also grabbed two other pictures, one of me and my dad and one of Daniel and me.

I walked back out into the hallway and set the bag down on the ground and walked back towards Sean.

"C'mon, we have to keep going." Sean said and with that he led me to Daniel's room. We walked in and I stared at his bed for a minute.

(A/N- If the text is italicized and in bold it is her imagination)

_**I saw my dad walking up to Daniel's bed. Daniel just sleeping there not knowing what was about to happen. I saw my dad lay the bible on Danny's night table by his bed and then he grabbed a pillow and pressed it to Daniel. I could see him struggling, but my dad was too strong for him.**_

I started crying. I felt the tears rolling down my face. I went out into the hallway and I sat down and laid my head in my hands and cried. I don't know how long I sat there crying but I finally calmed down and stood back up and I saw Sean had tears rolling down too.

He offered me his hand and helped me up. Next we journeyed to my dad's and Nancy's room. We opened the door and I walked in. I sat down on his bed; remembered how when I was younger we use to wrestle around on his bed. I smiled.

I walked to his closet and I looked through his shirts I grabbed a couple of his wrestling shirts and held on to them. I smelled them and they still smelled like him. The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground crying, I couldn't move and I didn't know what to do. I felt Sean pulling me up and holding me and telling me everything was okay.

"Let's finish this…lets go to his gym…" I said softly. He nodded and we stood up and started walking towards the gym. I slowly opened the door and walked in. All the weight equipment was there…except for the one.

"I'm glad that the one isn't in here." Sean said.

"Trust me I am too."

_My dad was shaking me awake. I looked at the clock and it was 5:30 Am. "Rise and shine superstar, we have to work out, if you wanna be a wrestler you have to look and act the part."_

_I groaned and got out of bed. We walked down to the kitchen and we made protein shakes, I felt the weird and nasty taste roll down my throat. We walked back up to the gym. My dad did heavy lifting while I just did what I could to try and tone up a bit. _

_Every day we did this and after we were done lifting we would spar each other. Of course I would lose every time but it was always fun. _

I smiled at Sean and he smiled back. "Why are you smiling?"

I just shook my head and kept smiling.

He was hesitant for a minute. "I still can't believe that steroids made dad do this…we both know that this wasn't him. He was so different. He wasn't dad anymore. Even I could tell that."

I looked at him, I wanted to tell him off, tell him that dad didn't do it, but instead I said, "I know. He wasn't our dad, because our dad would have never done this!"

He nodded. "Well kiddo, we've come this far, why don't we go see dad, Nancy and Danny."

We made our way to the door and walked out. I went to my old car. I had left it behind when I went to go and live with Paul. But still here it was my beautiful graduation present, my Mercedes Benz CKL convertible. We jumped into the car.

It was weird being back in it. Paul and I drove an SUV so I wasn't use to being so low to the ground. I gripped the steering wheel.

_I was sitting in the living room reading a book I heard my dad walk into the room. _

"_Hey pumpkin, I have a surprise for you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, a graduation present."_

_I looked up. I saw him toss something to me. I caught it. They were car keys. I saw the Mercedes Label on them though."It's out front if you want to see it." He said._

_I ran out front and saw it. It was my silver dream car. A Mercedes CKL Convertible. "Thank you so much dad!"_

_I jumped on him and gave him a massive hug! "I love you so much, kiddo and I am very proud of you, you have earned it."_

"_Yeah, I guess."_

"_You did, top 5 in your class! Not many can say they have done that in this family. Even Sean can't say that."_

_I smiled at him. "Thank you dad. I love you too!"_

I looked over at Sean and then started the car. The keys were always left in the ignition. We started driving towards the graveyard.

Fifteen minutes later we were there. We slowly walked up to the familiar place where they were buried. I saw the headstones. One single one and a double headstone. I read the first one.

**Here lies Christopher Michael Benoit  
May 21, 1967-June 25, 2007  
**

**Beloved Son, Father, Husband  
May he rest in peace.**

I moved to the next one.

**Nancy Benoit  
May 21, 1964-June 22, 2007  
Beloved Mother, Wife and Daugher**

I looked at the last one…

**Daniel Keith Benoit  
April 15, 2000-June 22, 2007  
Beloved Brother and Son**

I thought about Danny for a minute, and how he was diagnosed with Fragile X. It was something that my dad and Nancy wished to be kept between us, and I understood and respected why.

I stared at the head stones for a minute. "Sean, can you give me a minute alone?"

"Of course, I'll wait in the car." I saw him walk away. I waited till he was a bit further away.

I hesitated for a minute. "Hey y'all, I know I have been a stranger to you guys, but I promise that is going to change. I'll be around a lot more."

And with that I turned around and left. I drove Sean and I back to the house. When we got there he went inside and I stayed outside and called Paul.

"Hey baby, I was getting worried," He said.

"No, I'm fine. It's been a rough day though. We walked through the house and went and saw them for a few minutes."

"Are you okay baby? Do you need me to come down there or anything?"

"No darling. I'm fine. I'll be fine. I swear. However, I do want to stay down here for a few weeks."

There was silence for a few moments. "I don't know if that is such a good idea baby."

"I have to." I said. "I have to figure out what I am going to do with all these cars, the property, and everything inside the house. I need to get all this stuff figured out."

"Okay baby, I am going to come down there in a few days to see you and make sure that you are okay."

"Alright, well I am going to go inside. Will you text me in a little?"

"I will baby. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I hung up the phone. And thought about how I had the most amazing fiancée.

I went inside. And I saw Sean had taken the covering off the furniture and was sitting down on the couch. "You know, I think we should keep all this stuff…we both have a lot of memories here."

I sighed. "Yeah, we do. A lot of good ones, and a few bad…"

Sean knew what I had meant. But it was something that was left unsaid. Something that I knew neither one of us wanted to bring up.

"Yeah, you should keep the house. You have the most memories and all that here. This was your house and it should continue to be your house."

"But, I mean that isn't exactly fair to you, I mean do you know how much this house is worth?"

"Yeah I do and well…we'll figure something out."

I thought for a few minutes. "I have an idea. I don't want to keep the house like this…this is dad and Nancy's house right now. I need to make it my own. I am going to sell everything that I don't want to keep. And I am going to sell Nancy's and Dad's car. I'll keep mine and the SUV they had and whatever money I get from that…is yours."

"Okay, that sounds fair."

"I just want to keep anything that has meaning. I am going to put a storage shed in the back so I can keep everything in there, or at least for the time being."

Sean nodded. I think that is a great idea, actually."

"I think I might tear down this house and rebuild one. I think it would be easier for me in the long run. I just really need to talk to Paul about it."

"Oh, you know that Paul will be okay with it!"

"I hope so at least…" was all I could say.

**A/N- Wow! Finally done!!**

**This took me forever to do! Good Lord! **

**Please Read and Review!!**

**And the wedding Idea…yes or no?!**

**Mary**


	6. I Still Miss You

**A/N: So here is chapter 6. WOW, so I am an idiot. **

**I wrote chapter 7 before writing 6. But finally got around to writing chapter**

**six. So here you go, enjoy everyone!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 6**

**I Still Miss You**

I laid in bed thinking about everything thing that had happened. I looked at the clock and it was 2:48 AM. I sighed and turned on my side. I laid there for a few more minutes. I decided to call Paul. I picked up my phone and dialed his number. I listened to it ring. -Hello?-

I smiled. "Hey baby, I miss you."

-I miss you too-

I could hear a lot of noise in the back ground. "Um, where are you?"

-I am with Brian, we got a few drinks, we are just hanging out.-

"Okay, well then I'll let you go."

It got quiet. -No, are you okay? I mean you called kinda late, it got me a little worried.-

"Oh, I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep. Thought maybe hearing your voice would help me a little bit."

-Hmm, I hope it helps, baby, are you sure that you are okay?-

"I promise."

-Okay...-

"I think I will try and get some sleep, will you text me til I fall asleep?"

-You know I will, baby-

"I love you."

-I love you too-

I hung up and smiled. I knew that calling Paul would make everything better for me, it always did.

My phone started buzzing, I opened it to read the text he had sent me.

**I love you baby, you mean the world to me, I wouldn't trade you for anything in this world, I am worried about you, I know that you haven't been sleeping all that well, so close your eyes and think of me and try and get some rest okay baby? I love you and goodnight my sweet angel.**

I smiled and texted him back, and then I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep.

In the morning, I felt Sean shaking me awake. "Hey Mary, I have to get going, I have work this evening."

I opened my eyes and stared at him. "Okay, I guess that works, but when do you have to leave?"

He looked at me. "My plane leaves in an hour, I have a layover in Raleigh for an hour though."

"Stay, I have to call the lawyer so you can sign your half of the estate over to me. Otherwise I can't sell anything. It'll take an hour and then you can take my jet home."

He sighed, "You can't have him fax it to me?"

"Look, I already called him he said he would be here at nine, its already past eight."

He just looked at me and then nodded his head at me. We sat in my room reminiscing on my dad and everything that he did with us when we were little. One halloween stuck out in particular, my dad had dressed up like Frank N Furter, just so me and Sean could be Magenta and Riff Raff. My love for that movie, came from after my dad's death, and that particular memory.

I sighed. I could tell that Sean missed him, maybe even as much as I did. I sighed again and then started looking around my room. I looked at a Green Day poster that I had put up years ago. I couldn't believe that everything was still up. I had expected my dad or Nancy to take it down. I looked at all my academic trophies. And then at all my pictures that were up, way across my room there was a picture of me and Randy. I kept it for memories. There were a few more in some albums.

I got up and looked through a few of my albums I found a picture of me and Randy and an empty frame and put it in, I had a plan to give him this. He was a very important person from my past, even though it was mainly bad.

At nine sharp, the lawyer came in and had already drawn up the paper work, Sean signed his name and the Benoit mansion was officially all mine. I could do what I please with it.

After the lawyer left, I waved Sean goodbye. "Now don't be a stranger, you know my number!" I heard him yell.

"Don't worry, I won't be!!"

I sat on the porch for a few minutes, looking at all of the land, the swing set that was in the front yard, and the tire swing that Sean had broke his arm on. I felt a single tear roll down my face. I wiped it away and walked back inside and up to the bathroom. I grabbed my bottle of xanax and took one out, I looked at it for a moment and grabbed another one out.

"One more today won't hurt nothing." I said to myself. I swallowed the pills and then walked to the basement. I dug through things for a few hours seperating what I wanted to keep and what was going in the trash and what was going to goodwill and stores like that. I had found boxes of my dad, Nancy and Danny's clothes, I knew that I would have no need for them,so I decided to drag them to the porch and start my Goodwill pile there. I walked back down and brought up all the trash.

There was a lot of everything. It took me almost eight hours to get the basement in order. I looked at the trash outside, and there was a lot of it. I decided I would have to get a mini dumpster so I could do all of this. I went upstairs and realized that I had left my cell phone up there.

I had over thirty missed calls almost all of them were from Paul, and I had five text. I read the text, they were all from Paul, worrying about how I was doing, and if I was alright.

I called him back. -Mary, oh my god, are you okay?! I have been worried sick about you!-

"Paul, I'm fine, I've just been cleaning all day. I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to worry you.."

-Baby, it's okay, I just hate being away from you, especially with everything that is going on.-

"I know baby but I get to see you soon."

-Yeah, tomorrow, Vince is giving me a day off extra a week so I can come see you. I hate being away from you-

I smiled. "Okay, well I'm going to go see my dad. Okay?"

-Okay, I love you.-

"I love you too." I hung up and laid down for a minute. I was exhausted.

I got up and went to the car. I had to go see my dad again. I knew that it would make me feel better. I drove to my dad's grave. When I got there I went and sat down right in front of his stone. I stared at it for a second.

"So dad, I don't think I told you the good news. Paul proposed to me. We are getting married, in July. Can you believe it? He is everything that I have ever wanted in a guy plus much more." I paused for a second. "I miss you dad, I don't know who is going to walk me down the aisle. I mean if it wasn't gonna be you...it would have been Eddie, but both of you are gone now. I don't know. Sean will do it, but it just won't be the same. It isn't you. I wish you could be here for just one more day. That day, just to walk your little girl down the aisle...Sean wants me to invite Martina..I don't think I can forgive her dad. I mean even you couldn't. What makes Sean think I could forgive her?"

I sat there until it was too dark to read the headstone anymore. I went home and then decided that I should just go to bed. I laid down and thought about everything that I had told my dad. I didn't know what to make of it all. I laid down and the next thing I knew I was opening my eyes and it was already morning. I looked at the clock it was a little after eight.

I looked at my phone and it had five missed calls and a voicemail. I listened to it, Paul had called to tell me to be at the airport around noon to get him. I smiled just knowing that I would get to see him. I hated being apart from him, we hadn't been apart for more the twelve hours for the past year, so needless to say it was hard.

I got up and dressed and got ready for the day. I decided to head over to Ashley's apartment. I hadn't seen her since my dad's funeral. I drove over to her place. I knocked on the door. She answered in her pajamas. "Oh my god, Mary, come in, please."

I walked in. we talked for a few minutes catching up. I finally decided to tell her, I lifted up my left hand. "OH MY GOD, HE PROPOSED!!" She shrieked. I laughed.

"And, I want you to be my maid of honor, I couldn't think of anyone else to be it"

She smiled and gladly accepted. A few hours later, I was headed to the airport to get Paul. I couldn't wait to see him, it felt like we had been apart for years, not days.

I saw him getting off the plane and I ran out to him and jumped on him. "I missed you so much baby!" I kissed his lips. He held on to me like he was afraid I would disappear.

We got in the car and I started driving to the house. "I missed you, I can't stand being away from you, it throws everything off for me baby!" I smiled at what he was saying.

We pulled up to the house. "Wow, this is where you have been staying...I assumed that you were staying at a hotel."

I smiled. "No, I have been able to stay here." We walked into the house. "I've been thinking about something lately, I just need to run it by you."

"Well, you have my undivided attention."

I paused for a minute. I want to live here. This is where I want us to settle down. I want us to stay here.." I paused and waited for his reply.

He smiled. "I think that will be good for everyone, our kids can grow up and make memories in the very same place you did."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you. I just want to refurnish the house and thats about it, just make it our own home."

"I can understand that."

"Well, why don't we start working on our house. I got the basement done yesterday, so why don't we go up stairs and start on the rooms. I have a big dumster coming here within the hour for all the trash."

We started on Daniel's room. I put a few bears, and action figures aside. Also a few other things. I wanted to keep somethings that really reminded me of him.

We finished working on Daniel's room within a few hours. We took more bags and boxes of clothes out to the porch. By then there were at least a dozen of boxes. "I'll have to call goodwill and see if they will come pick all of this stuff up."

"Yeah, there is a lot of stuff here..Mary?"

I looked at him. "Yes baby?"

"Can we go see your dad...please..I haven't seen him yet."

I smiled. 'We can, lets go."

I drove to the grave site, we walked hand in hand to the graves. We were finally standing in front of my dad's grave. We were standing there and I saw Paul fall to his knees and break down. I started crying and held him.

After a few minutes he gained control again. "I'm sorry, I have always tried not to cry in front of you. You needed me, I didn't need your comfort."

"No, baby, don't you dare even think like that."

He smiled. "Your dad became a father to me. I loved your dad, he treated me like I was actually a part of your family, he did ever since your exhaustion episode."

_I was just starting my wrestling career, I was working almost everyday a week, I wasn't sleeping because I was always staying with Paul as long as possible. It was right before my big women's championship match. I was scheduled to win. _

_I was working out and I started to get really dizzy. I sat down and decided to just sit down until it was time for me to go out to the ring. I was sharing a dressing room with Paul at the time because we were still together on screen. He came in after he had just got done working out. "Are you okay, you don't look good baby."_

"_I'm fine, just tired." I smiled at him. _

_It was finally time for my match. My music came on and I walked out to the ring. My head was pounding but this was my big shot, my chance to have a belt and have a title. I couldn't miss it. _

_My match was against Mickie James. We hit each other, but it was a blow to the head that caused me to collapse. I was down and I couldn't move. I was having convulsions. My muscles were spazing and my body was shaking. It wasn't in the script so Mickie freaked out. She tried to hold me down and she screamed for help. _

_I saw medics running down to the ring. "I want my dad and Paul." I managed to say._

"_Mary, they are running down here now." A few seconds later my dad and Paul were holding my hands. I was still shaking. _

"_Is she having a seizure?" My dad yelled._

"_I don't think so, sir, we have to get her to a hospital though." The medic said._

_They put me on the stretcher and then I was drove to the hospital. I was put in a room and had test after test done, just to find out that it was exhaustion. But the entire time I was in the hospital my dad and Paul never left my side. Not once._

_I still remember listening to their conversation._

"_Paul thank you, you have been here for her, and you two have only been dating for what four months?"_

"_Not even."_

"_Thank you, it means a lot that you could be here for her like this."_

After that incident, Paul and my dad were always close, it brought them together. They were closer then my dad and Randy had ever been.

We sat at the grave site for another few minutes, and then we went back to the house. We sat in the living room for the longest time. "Paul, I want to make my dad's room into a remembrance like room. I want my dad's awards and all of his pictures that meant something to him in their room. Then maybe we can tear down the room between my room and the office so that we can have more room, make it the master bedroom, put a bathroom in."

"I think that would be good." He said. "You know? All of this stuff is bringing up memories of when I lost Dan."

I looked at him, he never actually talked about Dan. He would always say that I needed to talk about my dad to get over it, but he never talked about Dan. He always said it was because he had already dealt with it.

"It was so hard when I lost him. He was my role model. I was only sixteen, he was still helping me. He was my best friend." he paused. I saw tears rolling down his face. "I mean, it is so hard losing people you love. Especially by a drunk driver. I remember this guys trial. That was the hardest time for my family. He was only 21, he said that he had only had a few drinks, but those few drinks were enough to kill my brother. He walked with a slap on the wrist."

He broke down again. I held him. I was surprised that for once he needed my comfort, I couldn't believe it.

We laid there for a few hours. It was almost eleven. "Well, baby I have to get to Salt Lake, work calls."

I smiled. "I'm glad that you could come see me."

"Me too." He kissed my forehead, then moved down to my nose and then my mouth. I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said back. I watched him drive away in my families SUV. I went up to my dad's office. There was a bottle of scotch. His favorite.

I grabbed the entire bottle and walked downstairs. I stared at it all night.

_Is getting drunk really worth losing my fiancée? Is it worth losing Paul He can't be here for me, he doesn't know how hard this is. He wouldn't even know that I was drinking._

I fell asleep weighing my options. I woke up and stared at the bottle, I took a swig. I about chocked on it, I couldn't believe that my dad drank this stuff. I grabbed it and drove to my dad's grave. I sat there and stared. I sat there for what seemed like days. I drank and just looked. I couldn't think of anything to say or even let alone think.

I left there around 2 and drove back to the house. I worked on my Dad's and Nancy's room, by six I was finished and goodwill was there picking up almost 30 boxes of clothes, toys, and stuffed animals. I thanked them and watched them drive away.

I walked inside and took a few xanax. I sat down and drank more and more. My phone started ringing, I looked at the caller ID and it was Paul. I hesitated. "Hello?"

-Hey baby, I'm getting ready to do the show, I wanted to call you and tell you that I love you.-

"I love you too baby." I smiled.

He was silent for a minute. -Have you been drinking?- I didn't say anything. -You have been, Mary, you want to ruin us don't you?- I heard him hang up.

I looked at my phone and dialed his number, no answer. I tried again and his phone was turned off. I sighed, I tried all day and got nothing. I left voicemail after voicemail and he never returned any of my calls. I tried until almost 3, I finally managed to go to sleep. I woke up the next day and went and bought a fifth of tequila.

I sat down and just drank. I ate, and thought about everything. I cried because I realized that maybe Paul was actually mad at me. That just made me want to keep drinking more, and more.

It was like that for the next few days, I drank, cried and was ignored by the guy that was suppose to love me more then anything else in the world.

It was Sunday and I was hung over, but the one thing I had found out the last few days is the best cure for a hang over is to just drink more.

I picked up a glass and drank. It was almost noon and so I just turned on the TV. I fell asleep. I woke up and I saw Paul sitting in the chair right next to mine. He was looking straight ahead and jiggling his leg. Two things he only did when he was about to blow up. I'd only seen him do it twice and it was directed to other people not at me.

He looked at me and his rage, and anger all came shooting at me. "WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU SIT HERE, KNOWING THAT I AM MAD AT YOU FOR DRINKING, AND SIT HERE AND JUST CONTINUE DRINKING? DO I MEAN THAT LITTLE TO YOU? THAT YOU WOULD THROW AWAY OUR FUTURE FOR JUST A FEW MOMENTS OF BEING DRUNK. DO YOU REALLY NOT WANT TO GET MARRIED?"

He paused. "Paul, I want to marry you more then anything in this world."

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU DRINK THIS SHIT?" He picked up my fifth of Jack and threw it at the wall, I watched as it shattered. I saw him run out the door.

I got up to chase him, but I realized I was still really drunk/hung over. I got in Nancy's car and chased after him. I saw him going out of the gate, I floored it and chased after him, a few minutes later, there were headlight right in front of me, and I realized I was on the wrong side of the road. I jerked the steering wheel. I knew that I had lost control of the car.

The next thing I knew I was going straight towards some trees and I felt a crash. I felt my ribs digging into the steering wheel and then my body going through glass, and then nothing.

**End chapter 6**

**A/N: Wow, so this chapter, I went into too much detail, I didn't want it to be too long, so I **

**Just kinda rushed through some of it, but let me know**

**what you think. And the next chapter will be posted in a few days.**

**Seeing as it is already written.**

**Mary**


	7. Making Things Right

**A/N- Wow o wow!! It has been so long since I have updated. Thankfully that has changed! I now have a laptop so I will be able to update quite a bit more…thankfully! So here ya go!!!**

**Chapter 7**

**Making Things Right**

I woke up standing in a dark room. _Where am I? What happened? How the hell did I get here_? I saw someone standing in the distance. I starting sprinting towards them. I needed to find out what had happened and where I was. I was getting closer. And then I ran into it…or rather him.

"Hey sport!" I stared at him for a minute in disbelief.

"DAD!" I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him. "Oh my god, dad, I have missed you so much!! You are alive. I knew it….I knew that it was all some act."

"Mary..I miss you too. I really do and unfortunatly, me being gone is real. It has been and will be for a while."

I felt the tears falling down my face. "No, I know that this isn't real."

"Listen kiddo…this is real. And you have to listen to me…" I was silent. I looked at him and was waiting for him to tell me what needed to be said. "You have to quit the shit."

I stared at him blankly. "What do you mean dad?"

He sighed. "You know what I mean. You need to go back to work, and keep doing what you always dreamed of doing. Being a WWE diva has always been a huge dream of yours. And now because I am gone, you are just throwing it down the drain. All I want to ask is why? Why Mary?"

"Because, I don't feel right…it doesn't feel right. I am doing something that we both loved…and you aren't. I feel selfish like I am letting you down."

"You're right you are letting me down. You aren't doing what you love and therefore you are letting me down. By not wrestling you are letting me down."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It winded me. "I never thought of it like that."

"Mary, you need to go back to work. No time off, just go back dammit. You also need to make up with mom. She isn't happy about her past and trust me she isn't proud of it either. I know that and it is time that you do too. She loves you very much."

"Dad, I don't think I can forgive her."

"You can. You have to. You now can see how Sean is and honestly do you want to be like that?"

I thought about it for a minute. "No I don't. I don't want to have to deal with the pain he has been going through."

"Then you have to mend things. And also you need to get things back with Paul. He is the greatest thing to ever happen to you. I have known that for a very long time. It is about time you learn that too. He wants to marry you, but you have to realize how he feels about drinking.

"Which brings me to my next point. You need to get help with your drinking. It isn't healthy and we both know that it is becoming a problem. I have been watching and I can see it. Drinking doesn't solve anything. It just covers up the problem."

"I know and I will get help, but dad…can't I stay with you?"

"No Sport. You need to go back and do everything that I have just told you. Plus, what about Sean, and Paul?"

"I don't care dad. I want to stay with you!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed. But then I felt something pulling me away from my dad. "NO, DAD!"

Then I felt someone shaking me. "Mary!"

I sat up and Sean was standing next to me. I started sobbing, "Dad!!"

I felt his arms wrap around me. "Mary calm down…whats wrong. Talk to me sis."

I sat there sobbing. "I want to go back to dad. Let me go back to dad!!!!"

He held my arms down because I was throwing them everywhere and hitting him in the face. "Mary, tell me what happened. Please tell me."

I sat there for a minute I told him what had happened and what our dad had said to me.

By the time I was done he was as white as a sheet and I was sobbing again. "Mary.." Sean had his head in his hands. "If you won't listen to me or Paul, listen to dad."

"What?"

"Mary, I guess it is true…about what they say when you die."

"Die?! Sean what happened?"

"Mary you were drunk…you got into a car accident. You went through the wind sheild. You weren't doing too well when you first got here…you flat lined for six minutes. You were dead…that is why I think that you saw dad and that is why I don't think you were just dreaming."

"Where is Paul? Is Paul here?"

He was quite for a moment. "He left. He was here for a while. He left shortly before you woke up. As soon as you were stable he left to do RAW."

_What have I done? Have I really fucked everything up with Paul? Things were finally good…and I just had to drink..I just had to screw everything up didn't I?_

"I need a phone. Can I have my phone please?"

He handed me my cell phone. I dialed Paul's number. It rang. "Hey you've reached Paul.." I hung up.

I couldn't believe this. The next few days were a blur. I had visitors. Stacy came and saw me the second day I was in. Shortly after she left Chris came and saw me.

He walked in and smiled at me. "Hey kiddo."

I smiled back. "Hey Mr. Chris Irvine!!"

"How're you doing kid?"

"I am actually doing good. Better then I was doing at least."

"Yeah, I heard what happened…wanna talk about anything?"

I shrugged. "I died for six minutes and got to talk to my dad..he gave me some pretty useful advice that I am hoping to use…if Paul will let me."

"Aww, don't worry Mar, he will come around. He loves you, we all know how crazy he is about you. He wouldn't just give up over some tiny thing like this."

"No, I think he might. He has been after me about this for a while. So I really think it might be over this time."

"And if it is?"

"I will not rest until I get him back."

He smiled. "That was what I was hoping you would say. Oh before I forget."

He handed me a card. It was a get well soon one.

_Wishing you a speedy recovery. My thoughts and prayers are with you._

_Chris._

I smiled and thanked him. Just then Brian Kendrick walked in. "Look kiddo I will see ya later." Chris hugged me and left.

Brian slowly walked towards my bed. I knew that whatever he was getting ready to tell me was bad. "Hey, Brian…what's up?"

"Not much. Paul wanted me to come here. I hate being in the middle of shit so I am just going to get THIS out of the way. Paul told me that he can not be with you unless you clean up your act."

"I am going to clean it up. I can't lose him and I will do anything to keep him."

"I hope so because I of all people know how much he loves and adores you. And just so you know he is worried sick about you. He just can't face you yet. He is really pissed."

"I figured. He hates drunk driver…luckily I killed myself and not someone else."

"Yeah. He doesn't see it that way actually. He just wishes he hadn't taken off. He has been blaming himself."

"He shouldn't…please tell him that I love him."

"I will." And with that he left.

I sat there thinking for a while. About a lot. My mom, and what had happened and my dad and what all he had said. Then I thought a lot about Paul and how much I knew I couldn't live without him.

My mom walked into my room. "Hi honey"

I smiled at her. "Hi mom."

"Mary, I think that it is time that you and I just sit down and have a nice long conversation."

We sat down I explained to her what my problem was and why I was so bitter to her. She apologized. "Mary, I know that I cannot make up for anything but I would like to be a part of your life."

"Mom, I would love that…I am hoping that I am still marrying Paul…I would like you to come to my wedding. That is if you would like to."

She smiled at me. "I would love to come. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I will be there just let me know the date and all that nice stuff."

"Mom, I need some rest, the doctors have been getting on me about resting and I think that I am going to do that now. Whenever I get out we should have lunch or something."

Sean was the only one left there. We sat there talking for a while about our dad and everything else going on. I started talking about Paul.

"Mary..there is something that I have been meaning to tell you, I just haven't been able to find the words so I am just going to be blunt and honest…Paul wants to walk away completely."

"I don't want to lose him, but…I love the feeling I have when I drink. It is soothing. Like nothing can or ever will go wrong." I sighed. "I don't want to give it up."

"Let me ask you this Mary…do you want to end up like me?" I heard Randy's voice and then saw him walk in.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want to end up like me? Someone who is unhappy…a person who is married, but yet thinks about the person he should be married to? I let my true love go because of some stupid decisions."

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen, what I did was idiotic to say the least.. and if you choose drinking over Paul then you are an idiot as well, and you will be letting your soul mate go..you have never been this happy before."

I sighed. "Randy, I need to get my life back on track…I need to get it back to the way it was. But I need Paul by my side. And I need all my friends to be by my side as well….Randy, I want you to be one of those friends."

"I will be for so long as you wish me to be."

He left and the next day I was released from the hospital. A RAW show was getting ready to be done in Flordia. I took a jet down there. I was scheduled to make an apperance and to explain all of what had happened. When I got there I instantly set off to find Paul. I finally found him.

"Paul." I started running up to him. I finally caught up. "Paul, I've missed you!"

"Yeah" Was all he said. And he walked away from me. He wouldn't even look at me. He ran down to the ring for his match.

I went to Vince's office. I knocked.

"Come in." I walked in. "Ms. Benoit…how can I help you?"

"I want back in..I am ready to come back to work."

"Are you sure? According to the media you are no where near ready."

"Ah, Vince you know how they exaggerate everything."

He smiled. "Good point"

"I do have a few request. I would like to have me and Paul back together on screen. It makes our relationship all that much easier."

"I think that can be arranged. But you are for sure coming back?" I nodded. "Then I think that we should get you involved tonight…."

I walked out of the office and starting wondering. The next thing I know I am in a bear hug and I see Chris Jericho holding me up.

"It is so great to see you back here on RAW!"

"I am back..for good. I am not going anywhere, this is where I belong. And I know now that my dad would want me here and honestly I think that is why I am here. And also this will keep me away from the booze."

"Yes it will and that equals good! But Mary, you look like shit."

I sighed. "I know. But my face will look better eventually." I had many cuts on my face. Not to mention bruises.

I decided to go to Paul's locker room and wait for him. Brian was in there. "Brian can you please leave, I need to talk to Paul when he gets back in here. I think that our relationship depends on it."

He smiled. "What took you so long to do this?" He left before I could answer.

I sat down and patiently waited. But lets just say patience isn't a virtue of mine. I heard to door open.

"BRIAN I-" he started but when he saw it was me he just looked at me.

"Paul, please listen to me…" He didn't move. He just looked at me. I decided to continue. "I love you…So much, more then I have ever loved anyone else on this planet. I know that you are the one for me..I know I can't live without you, you are the half that makes me whole and I honestly know that if I lose you I will never find anyone nearly as amazing as you."

I looked at him, for some sign that this was registering with him. He looked down.

"Baby, I know that I have messed up..but we have been dating for two and a half years and we have not once broken up. We have a perfect relationship and I am sorry that I have let alcohol get in the middle of us. I am done, I am going to counselling to help me get over my dad's death because I know that is the root cause of it all…just please give me one more chance and I promise I will not screw it up…I swear to you. Please, I am literally begging you!"

He smiled at me. "Do you promise?"

He of all people knew that I never made a promise I couldn't keep and I knew that I could keep this one. "Yes, I promise you baby that I will not screw up, mainly by drinking."

He smiled at me. "I love you so much baby. Please keep this promise."

"I will." I hugged him and then proceeded to kiss him. "Shit, I have to get out there."

"What?!"

"Nothing, you will see"

I ran out into the crowd. Beth was wrestling Mickie James she was getting ready to pin her. I ran out and jumped on Beth. I performed the legacy and put Mickie's arm over her and Mickie won the match.

Mickie won. I grabbed a mic and the fans went nuts. "Now, I know y'all have heard about my recent events. I'm not here to talk about them…at least not tonight. That is for a session of Mr. Chris Jericho's the Highlight Reel." That made the fans go even more crazy. "However, I am here to announce that starting next Monday, I will be back on RAW. And I will be going after Beth full force for putting me out for two weeks. I mean come on that is two weeks you guys haven't gotten to see me. But that will change." I put the mic down and walked backstage.

Vince was standing back there waiting for me. "You know, you have your dad's talent when it comes to getting the fans going. And next week, I am having JR and Jerry announce it now, RAW will start with you and Chris doing a segment in the Highlight Reel and you can explain to the fans what happened."

I nodded. "I think I can do that."

"I want to turn this into a WWE against Drunk Driving thing. You know really send a message. Let the kids know that it isn't okay to do this. And I would like Paul to tell everyone about his brother, you know if that is possible"

I thought about it. "Well don't bring it up to him. It is a very sensitive subject. Let me bring it up."

He nodded in agreement. "I will be in touch with you this week."

I started walking back to Paul's locker room on the way I passed Randy's up. I walked back to it and knocked.

Samantha, his wife, answered the door. I knew that she didn't like me. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I need to say something to Randy."

"Why don't you just leave him alone…it's over!"

I laughed at her. "Listen I have a fiancee, and I definitely not longer want him."

Just then Randy appeared and stepped in front of her. "Hey Mar."

"Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for all your advice. I got him back."

"I am so happy for you!" He hugged me.

"Thank you, I couldn't of done it without the advice you gave me."

"No problem."

"Okay but now I have to go meet up with Paul. But thank you!" I started to walk away. "Oh wait!" I pulled a picture out of my back pocket. It was of me, him and my dad. "I found this and thought that maybe you would want it."

He looked at it. "Thank you, I love it!"

And with that we hugged and I went back to Paul's locker room. When I got there he was packed and ready to go home.

"Lets go home back. The jet is ready to take us to Atlanta…" He said. I smiled at him. "Lets go baby."

I went up to him and kissed him. "Baby, I love you so much."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you too."

**A/N= So what did y'all think. I really like it actually I think this is my fav chapter but some reviews would be awfully nice!! Till next time. **

**Mary**


	8. More Surprises!

**A/N- I'm here to finish the story! I'm thinking another few chapters.**

**Chapter 8**

**More Surprises!**

Paul and I got back to Atlanta and thankfully had the whole week off until we were in Chicago, for RAW the following Monday. We both had decided that we were only going to spend four days at the house, getting the final things out of the house and getting the rest put in the basement for the time being.

The week before an auctioneer had come and got everything from the house. The auction was that Wednesday and Paul and I went to see how much money Sean would be getting. We put everything from furniture to the cars for sale. The end result was over a million dollars that had Sean's name written all over it.

That Saturday Paul and I were looking through pictures that were in my dad's room. He flipped through them anxiously. "I can't believe my dad never showed these to you! It is so unlike him!"

He smiled. "I wish he would of, me and him could have laughed at all the cute and adorable pictures of you in here."

Paul found the one of me completely naked in the bath tub. "I swear, it should be illegal to take those kind of embarrassing pictures!" My face was bright red.

Paul laughed. "I hope when we have kids they look just like you. They'd be cute kids!"

"But even if they looked like you, they would still be cute kids!" I smiled at him. Paul and I had never discussed kids or anything. We just wanted to live in the moment and not really plan ahead, and now even that was changing. There was a knock on my door, some guy in a fancy suit and a brief case was there.

"Ms. Benoit?" He asked.

"Yes…who wants to know?" I had expected someone to sue me over what had happened.

"My name is Sheldon Campbell. We need to sit down and have a talk."

"Come in. Please." We walked in. Paul was looking up at me with a confused look on his face. "Have a seat. Mr. Campbell this is my fiancée Paul London."

They shook hands. "Now, Ms. Benoit, I was your dad's attorney, I put together his will the day before all the events happened."

I looked at him blankly. "So why did you wait so long to get into contact with me?"

He looked down. "Your father put in his will that he wanted me to wait at least six months to bring up his will. And when the six months came I was neck deep in another case, so here I am."

"So this is in regards to my father's will?"

He nodded. "Your father left everything to you and your older brother Sean."

I looked at Paul desperately. I didn't want to have to deal with this…at all. "Look Ms. Benoit I know this may be painful, so therefore I will get this over with. Your father left you 1.3 million dollars."

I got wide eyed. "1.3? How?"

"Investments, stocks, etc. he knew how to play the market."

I signed a few papers and that was that. He left me 1.3 mill and left show about half a mill. When Mr. Campbell left I looked at Paul, "Turns out we don't have to worry about the money its gonna take to refurnish this house."

"I guess not." He smiled at me.

"Lets go get some things for this place." We went to Bed, Bath and Beyond. We picked out new beds, bedding, curtains and new kitchen stuff that we would need.

"We need new couch's and stuff. Lets go look at Ashley's furniture." Paul said. We picked out leather couches, and a couple of recliners.

We were on our way home. "Look baby, a Lowe's. Lets get some paint." We went in and looked through all the different kinds of paint that we could have. I wanted to paint our room this beige color. Instead of the plain white that my dad wanted to have, I planned to paint every room. Except his and Nancy's room.

Paul and I bought enough paint for the entire house, I bought some bordering for each room. This was the first time I actually got to design my own house, and I couldn't wait!

When we got home, Paul and I put one some old clothes and started painting. We planned on having someone paint the other one, but we wanted to paint our room, ourselves.

Paul had insisted on having a maroon bedroom. He told me that he would let me paint all the other rooms whatever color I wanted but to let him have his maroon room. I caved, he started taping off the window and everything else that needed to be taped off. I poured some paint into the dish things they had given us.

Six hours later, Paul and I were covered in paint but the room was completely painted. Surprisingly I liked it, it seemed to fit us. As we admired our work he pulled me in and kissed me tenderly on the lips. "I love you, I'm so happy we did this."

I smiled. "Did what? Made a mess and paint our own room?"

"Yes, it was fun." I nodded in agreement. "Now we just need to find someone to finish the job!"

"I got that covered, Ashley's boyfriend does this stuff, I've hired him and a few of his co-workers to do it under the table. All they asked was we put whatever paint in each room to make sure there are no mistakes."

Paul immediately did that. "So, babycakes what do ya say we get cleaned up and then head to Chicago tonight?"

"Baby, its like nine at night."

"Which means it is eight there and that we will be there by ten and can go to a club or something."

"Paul…a club?"

"Hey babycakes, no one ever said anything about drinking!" He smiled at me. "Besides our fans would love it!"

We spent Saturday night and all of Sunday in Chicago. I went shopping and bought new clothes, shoes, purses and a few new combat boots and outfits for the ring.

It was the Monday that I had been dreading. I finally had to explain myself and my actions, something I wasn't sure I was ready to do yet. I woke up and Paul was still dead asleep. I wiggled out of his arms. I felt sick so I went to the bathroom and splashed my face and drank a little water, it didn't help. I felt myself getting sick.

As if that was Paul's alarm clock he came into the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

"I guess its just nerves. I am not looking forward to tonight." I sighed.

"Aww, baby, lets go get some breakfast. Then we can go work out, that always helps you." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

We went down to breakfast and then went back to the room to change so we could go work out. He and I lifted and ran together until finally we went back to the room and laid down. By then it was already two. We had to be at that arena by three. We showered up and got clean, then headed to the arena.

When we got there Vince sat us down and explained everything to us, about what would be happening and when. It was finally time for the show to start. The show started with Chris sitting in his Highlight Reel area.

"Alright all you jericholics!" He screamed. The crowd went nuts. "We all know why we're here tonight, and who is suppose to be on the show, so lets bring her out. Ms. Mary Benoit."

My music started blaring. I walked out. The crowd wasn't enthusiastic as normal, but I had known from the start that I would lose fans because of this. I walked down to the ring and Chris sat on the ropes so I could get in. He hugged me, "Be strong kiddo." I smiled. I was handed a mic and we sat down.

"Now, Mary we've been through it all together, but tell me what happened."

I sighed. "Well we all know what happened in June, my brother and I suffered a tragedy that no one expected. I loved my dad, he was my hero, I worshiped him. But sadly the dad I knew and the one that did those horrible events weren't the same guy. It took me a very long time to realize that."

"So you're saying this started with your dad's death?"

"My depression did, and my depression was the cause of all of this. I turned 21 a few weeks ago and that's when I found drinking. I found how it could make me feel, and how it seemed to take away a lot of my problems. I drank like a fish trying to get rid of my memories of my family."

"As have many other people in this world," Chris said. I knew that he was trying to be supportive.

"The drinking even though I didn't get as bad as some people do, I was still bad. The night that all this happen, as some of you may know I am engaged. I almost lost the guy of my dreams because of the drinking. He walked away from me, so I chased after him."

I paused a moment. The arena was silent. Occasionally people would scream, "We still love you Mary!"

"I was still drunk when I chased after him though, I ended up on the wrong side of the road and from there lost control of my car. I crashed into some trees and went through a windshield. I was rushed to the hospital where I flatlined for six minutes, I was revived and recovered and here I am."

Chris looked at me for a minute. "So if you don't mind, I would like to ask a few questions, just so the fans can know." I nodded. "When was your last drink."

"The night all this happened, so eleven days ago."

"Are you facing any charges and are you going to classes or anything?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm going to counseling and Mother's Against Drunk Driving. And as for charges I'm facing DWI charges and plan to plead guilty to all of them. I plan to take full responsibility for my actions. I am also doing public speaking, I want to make sure that no one makes this mistake that I did."

"That's good to hear, well that—"

"Wait, there is one last thing I'd like to say." He nodded. "I hope that all my fans can forgive me. There is no excuse for what I did, but I hope that my explanation is enough for your forgiveness for what I did."

"Ladies and Gentleman and all you Jericholics, give it up for Mary Benoit!"

The crowd went nuts they were as enthusiastic as always, I got up and me and Chris walked up the ramp together. When we got backstage, Paul was waiting for me. He hugged me and kissed me softly.

"So I get to go out with you when you talk your shit. We can announce our engagement then."

I smiled at him, I couldn't wait to announce it to everyone. Paul had the night off so we hung out in his and Brian's dressing room.

It was finally half way through RAW. I made my way out to the ring, I grabbed a mic. "As I mentioned earlier on RAW, I am engaged. And it is to someone backstage right now…lets have him come out." His and Brian's music played and everyone went crazy! "That's right me and Mr. Paul London are back and better then ever!"

He came and joined me in the ring. He gave me a huge kiss. "Now, I believe I have some revenge to seek out!" Beth's music came on and out she walked. She got in the ring.

"Good luck, babycakes." He got out of the ring to watch.

Beth and I got in each others face. "Kinda ridiculous that they make us do this!" She said with a mean look on her face.

"Tell me about it, bitch!"

It was in the script I was suppose to call her a bitch. She smacked me and on came the match. WE took turns beating each other. I felt exhausted though. I was scheduled to win this match though. I got her in a head lock. "Beth, I'm exhausted. Can we do like something about that to help me?"

"Of course honey!" She threw me to the ground. I laid there waiting she got on the top rope I moved and she smacked the mat, we were lying next to each other. "Get the win!" She mumbled.

I pulled her up and then clothes lined her. I went for the pin. 1-2-3. Got it! "Here is your winner, MARY BENNNNNNNNOIT!" I heard Lillian yell.

I rolled out of the ring. "Help me!" I said. Paul came over and supported me. I raised my arms in victory. Beth glared at me. I smiled and when we got back stage I collapsed. I hit the ground and the next thing I knew I had Chris, Paul and Vince next to me and medic was looking me over.

Paul scooped me up into his arms and took me back to our dressing room, the doctor, Vince and Chris followed. The doctor asked me a series of questions and then checked all my vitals. "She seems to be okay, maybe just a little over stressed, maybe over worked."

"How..." I looked at him weird.

"Can me and Ms. Benoit have a moment alone?" The doctor asked. Paul looked hesitant but he and the rest walked outside. When it was clear that they were outside, he spoke again. "Ms. Benoit, when was your last period?"

I thought about it. "I don't remember at least two months. I didn't have it this last month, I was too wrapped up in things, I figured it was all due to stress."

"Well, from the questions I asked and the fact that you are so worn out, so easily all signs point to pregnancy." And with that he stood up and left the room.

_Oh my god! I drank so much, I probably did permanent damage to my baby! What if the baby is deformed because of me? I could never forgive myself. Would Paul forgive me?_

"Babycakes?" Paul asked. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Lets blow this popsicle stand!"

We started heading back to the hotel. "Hey Paul, baby there is a walgreens at this corner, could you stop there, I need to get a few things."

He pulled in, and turned the car off. "I'll only be a minute baby, be back shortly." I grabbed my purse and ran inside. I went to grab a pregnancy test. I also grabbed tylenol and some water. I checked out. I put the test in my purse and walked out. "I have a headache," I announced when I got back into the car.

"Are you okay? Maybe you should lie down when we get back to the hotel room." I nodded in agreement.

We were finally back to the hotel, we walked up to our room. "Oh shoot! Paul, baby I left my walgreens bag in the car!"

He smiled. "I'll go grab it for you," He walked out of the room. I ran into the bathroom and broke out my test. I did what I had to and waited. Paul came back earlier then I expected and barged in. I tried to hide the test but knew he had seen it.

"A pregnancy test?" He asked curiously. "You might be pregnant?"

"Yes, I won't know for a few minutes." I looked down and the hour glass was still there. I set it on the bathroom counter. "Paul, what are we going to do if I'm pregnant?"

"What do you mean? We're going to get married and raise this baby to be the best little wrestler known to man!"

I smiled at him. I knew the results should be done. "Paul, will you look at it...I can't do it!"

He picked it up. He got a blank look on his face. He showed it to me. PREGNANT. I gasped. I reached for the box and grabbed the other. I took it and three minutes later it said the same thing. Pregnant.

"Paul...you're going to be a daddy!"

**A/N:WOW! YAY! Another chapter done. **

**The next one won't be posted for a week or two.**

**Hopefully y'all will read it!! Take care til then!**

**Read and Review Por Favor!**

**Mary**


	9. Already Gone

Legacy of a Benoit Chap 9 Already Gone

The next morning, Paul and I got in the car and drove straight to planned parenthood. "Why are we going here again?" Paul asked.

"Because, sometimes these test are faulty and we need a real legit test saying that its really happening."

We entered and filled out some paper work and waited for almost an hour. I fidgeted a lot and Paul seemed to notice because he kept grabbing my hand and squeezing it gently. "It's going to be okay baby, either way we will work through it."

"Paulie, I don't know what I would do without you through all this."

"It's what I'm here for baby cakes."

I was seen by someone and had to give them a urine sample. They said that the results would take a few hours and they would call me when they were done. I smiled and stood up and Paul and I left. He took me to get some starbucks.

"So Mary, what are we going to do if you are pregnant?"

"I don't know Paul."

"Is abortion, completely out of the question?"

I looked at him with disbelief. "YES! There is no way in hell I would ever abort our baby. Why would you even bring that up?!"

"I just wanted to make sure. I didn't want you to say you wanted one, because I would of be crushed."

I smiled at him. "And why is that?"

He grinned at me. "Because, believe it or not, I am excited to be a dad. I can't wait! I mean I am twenty eight, not married and have no children. I think it's time that I finally start settling down and start my family."

I smiled at him and I knew I was blushing. "Well I am glad that I am the lucky girl you choose to do all of this with."

"Well, you being pregnant means just one thing. We have to push up the wedding."

"Why? So I don't look like a balloon when we tie the knot?"

"No, just so we can be married and experience it for a while before this bundle of joy comes. We'll be in St. Louis this Monday, we can get a license and be married the same day."

"Isn't that where the arch is? We can be married underneath it, how awesome would that be! The sooner the better."

Paul looked at me for a few seconds like he wanted to say something but couldn't. "Are you sure about this, I mean getting married on a whim like this."

"I've never been so sure about anything else. I know I have made a lot of mistakes in my life, but marrying you will not be one of them." I said joyfully.

We went back to the hotel and I laid down. About an hour after laying down, my phone rang. "Ms. Benoit? This is Susan from planned parenthood, I was calling about your results."

I gasped slightly. "What are they?"

"The came back positive, so congratulations, you are pregnant."

"Thank you very much." I hung up. I sighed. "Pregnant."

I looked at Paul and he got a huge smile on his face. His face was completely lit up and bright. "Lately I have wanted to talk to you about starting a family. I was just too nervous and didn't think that you would go for it."

"I would of went for it believe it or not. But usually when you try, it takes months to happen. With everything that was going on and with all my binge drinking I was forgetting to take my pills so I think we lucked out. We need to get to a doctor tomorrow so we can talk to someone about everything."

Paul and I relaxed the rest of the night and the next morning we were in a doctors office waiting to be seen. Finally a doctor came in. "Well, Mary Benoit, and Paul London, my son loves you guys!"

"Thank you, we love having support from our fans."

"Well lets gets started shall we?" He started squirting cold jelly on me and giving me an ultrasound. "Well Ms. Benoit, I would say you are about seven weeks along."

"Is that too far for her to keep working?"

"Hmm, well some women are different, but I would say she should be good for about another three weeks and after that she should retire for the rest of the six months. But I would also say no high dives or kicks to the stomach for now."

"And your sure three weeks?" The doctor nodded. "And also, the drinking thing for me wasn't an act that really happened. Could that of messed with the development of my baby?"

"Probably not, its too early. So long as you stay away from the drinks as you promised all your fans, you should be good."

I nodded. And Paul and I got in the car and made our way to Champaigne, IL. The next event was there the following night.

"What do you say to some sushi? I know it's your favorite." Paul said.

I nodded and ten minutes later we were at a restaurant ordering. "So what do you think of names?" I asked.

"Well I personally like Paul Michael Sanchez Garcia London Jr.. for our little boy and maybe if its a girl Ellie Lorriane?"

"I like those names. But do you really want a JR?"

"I do. I want to have our son be like me. I think he would grow up to be a great little dude, and not to mention a kick ass wrestler!"

I laughed at him. "You are so right!" Our food was finally up. I ate a few bites and the smell of the rice nauseated me. I stood up and ran to the bathroom. I had my head in the toliet.

"Baby cakes, are you okay?" I threw up repeatedly. "Lets get you to the room."

He picked me up and put me in the back seat. When we got to the hotel room he got a trash can and wiped my head with a cool rag. I fell asleep to Paul taking care of me.

In the morning when I woke up I started to sit up. "Mary, stay down. Just take it easy for a few minutes, it will help with the morning sickness." He walked up to me with tea and some crackers. "Eat and drink this, it will stop the morning sickness."

I looked at him in amazement. He stood up and grabbed a paper bag. When he brought it back I rummaged through it. I saw many things that were new to me. Ginger chews, preggie pops, morning sickness bands, morning wellness tea and capsules. And B-Natal lozenges and pops.

"I went online last night and found all this stuff. I went to GNC and picked it all up."

"Baby, that was so thoughtful of you. I love you so much. Thank you." I kissed him and sat down with my tea and sipped it and ate a few crackers.

At three, we walked into the arena. "I'm gonna go find Brian and tell him the news." Paul walked off from me.

I went straight to Chris' locker room. "Hey kiddo, whats going on?"

"Well, I'm pregnant. I just found out for sure two days ago. I'm seven weeks along."

He stood up and hugged me. "Congrats. Man, I have three of them and they are each a gift from God. They are the best gifts I could have ever gotten. They have made me be the best man I possibly can be!"

"Are they really that much?"

"And more, this one is already going to give you one gift. Seven months of sobriety."

"Yeah, that is very true. Do you know if Vince is going to be here tonight?"

"No, he won't be in until Monday in St. Louis."

"Speaking of St. Louis, Paul and I will be getting married there, underneath the arch if at all possible."

"Wow, no kidding. I'm happy for you. It seems that you have made an awesome recovery!"

I smiled and nodded. I left his room to tell everyone else. When I was walking to Stacy's room, I heard someone running behind me. I turned around to see Randy.

"Hey, I just heard from Brian. Congratulations. Our kids will only be three months apart."

"Thats crazy! Do you know if your having the boy you always wanted?"

He shook his head. "Doctor confirmed the other day its a girl. I'm not to disappointed though."

"Well, good luck and congrats to you, too Randy."

The night passed pretty quickly. I had a match with Stacy but that was more for the crowds amusement, considering it was a bra and panties match. Paul and I went back to the room and watched some good quality television.

"Mary, I've been meaning to tell you something its just that I'm nervous to tell you because of what you might say...or do."

"Paul, I hate when you do that. Just tell me."

"Okay, so you remember those couples of days after your accident?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well, I was upset, I'm sure you already knew that though. Well, I talked to Brian of course, but I also talked to Ashley because I didn't think I could be with you." My stomach tightened, I already knew where this was going.

"Well, Brian left the room to go to bed, because he had to work out in the morning. So Ashley and I were talking and she kissed me."

I didn't know what to do or say. I looked at him for a few minutes. "Did you kiss her back?"

He was silent for a minute. "Yes."

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. "What happened exactly?"

"Well we were talking and she told me that she had developed feelings for me but never told me because of you. Then she kissed me."

I couldn't hold them back anymore. I let the tears fall freely. "So at the first sign of trouble you run? And not only do you run but you run to Ashley?" I was quiet for a few seconds. "Did anything else happen?"

"Well, sorta. We made out and there was a lot of touching and feeling, but nothing else happened."

"I can't believe this."

"Mary, please just talk to me."

I stood up. "So, is this why you didn't want to get back together? Because you wanted Ashley? You wanted to try something new? You figured, well Mary is an alcoholic now, lets just move on. You said a lot of touching or feeling...how long were you guys making out for?"

He sighed and looked down. "Maybe ten minutes."

I felt the tears pour down harder and faster now. "Are you serious? Paul I can't believe you, why...how could you?"

I grabbed my bag and started throwing all of my stuff into it.

"Mary, please. Just talk to me, please don't leave. Not like this."

"Fuck you, Paul. I can't believe you waited so long to tell me. I should have found out a lot sooner than this!" I picked up my back and left the room. I slammed the door, but I heard it open again.

"Mary, please. I love you!" I heard the pleading in his voice, I knew he was desperate.

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't of been playing tonsil hockey with that slut! It's over Paul."

After that he didn't chase after me. He let me walk away from him. When I got to the elevator, I looked back at him and he was staring blankly ahead at nothing. When the elevator was there I climbed in and went to the fifth floor. I went to the room I was looking for. I knocked. Ashley answered.

"If you want him so bad you can have him, you fucking slut!" I threw my ring in her face and walked as fast as I could back to the elevator.

"Mary!"

But I already pushed the button and was in the elevator. The ninth floor was my next and final stop. I knocked on Chris' door hoping he was there. Jeff Hardy answered the door. He looked at me and saw the tears and motioned me in. Chris was on the phone. "Yeah dude, she just walked in. She's okay." He hung up the phone. I knew he was talking to Paul.

"What happened Kiddo?"

I collapsed on the floor and sobbed not caring that Jeff, Chris and Cody Rhodes were in there. I told all of them everything that Paul told me. Chris held me in his arms and rubbed my back.

"Listen, you need to calm down. Being upset isn't good for the baby, my girl lost a baby from stress and being like this." Jeff said calmly. "Come here."

I followed him into the bathroom, he got a rag and got it wet and put it on my face. He had me lay down on the bed and relax. "You need to breath and calm down. Just trust me on this one."

I did as he told me. "I just don't understand why he would do this."

The phone rang. Chris answered it. "Yeah?...She's still here....Yeah, I was going to let her have my bed. I'll just sleep on the recliner...okay, hold on. Mary, you up to talk to him."

I looked at him and grabbed the phone. "What Paul?"

"Listen, I want to talk, not now. Tomorrow, sleep on it and we will talk tomorrow. But no matter how you feel right now. I love you, and I want to be with you."

"I wish I could believe that." I hung up the phone and let the sobbing overtake me again.

End.


	10. Tears Don't Fall

Chapter 10.

The next morning I woke up and saw Chris sleeping on the floor. I took his bed, but I knew that he was glad to give it up if it meant I was somewhere safe. I felt sick and ran into the bathroom. I threw up and sat down because I knew more was coming. I laid my head down on the toilet seat.

"Hey Kiddo, you doing okay?" It was Chris.

I nodded and got sick again. He came by my side and started rubbing my back and got me a glass of water. There was a knock on the door. Chris got up to answer it. "Thanks, dude." I heard someone say.

Chris came back in with some crackers and ginger chews. "Here, eat these. They're suppose to help." I looked at him. I didn't want to eat them. They were from Paul and I didn't want anything from him. I think Chris knew what I was thinking. "You can't be that stubborn. Eat them or get sick all day. It's completely your choice."

I sighed and took them. I ate them and they seemed to calm the sickness pretty quickly. I stood up and took a shower, thinking it would make me feel better. I let the hot water run down my back for a good ten minutes. I felt the tears start to fall again.

_How could Paul do this to me? I thought that we were great. I didn't think he would even want to kiss another girl. Lord knows that I haven't even wondered what kissing another guy would be like. Why would he want to kiss her? Does he still want to be with her?_

My thoughts were interrupted. "Hey, we all wanna shower before we leave kiddo. We have to leave in an hour." I turned off the shower.

"Come in and get in then. I've seen you before so don't be shy." He laughed at me and got in the shower while I finished getting ready. I got dressed and went out to the room. Cody and Jeff were sitting there. They asked how I was doing and were happy to see that I wasn't crying anymore.

A little while later we were on our way to Peoria, IL. I made it a point to keep my phone off so I wouldn't have to see the text, or missed calls from Paul that I knew were there. I didn't want to deal with Paul or what he did. I just wanted to forget it and move on.

"Mary, I need to ask you if you are going to forgive Paul." Chris asked soothingly. I think he was afraid of making me break down again.

"I don't know. Technically we weren't together...but that would be like me going off and making out with Cody here. It's still wrong. I've been played before, Randy did it plenty of times....never again."

Cody laughed. "Sorry hot stuff, but I'm taken."

I couldn't help but laugh at him. I found it hilarious that he would think that I was serious. No one asked me about it anymore. We pulled up to the arena. I saw Stacy standing there waiting. As soon as I got out of the SUV she was running up to me hugging me.

"Oh honey, Chris called me last night I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

I looked at Chris. "Hey, women know how to handle this stuff better than I do."

I laughed at him. I walked with Stacy. We went to her locker room. "Now, you sit down and tell me what happened." Stacy said. She sat down, crossed her legs and looked at me.

"Well, he told me last night that when I was in the hospital, he made out with Ashley for like ten minutes..."

"Oh my god, that slut!"

I felt the tears coming on. I let them fall. I didn't have to impress Stacy. "Oh, Stacy. I love him so much. He means everything to me. I don't want to be without him, and I don't want to raise this baby alone."

She hugged me. "Oh sweetie, You need to be smart in this situation and do what is best for you and the baby. If you think whats best is Paul, then be with him and never look back on this again. But if you don't think its best. You make money, you can do it by yourself."

There was a knock on the door and Paul walked in. I saw him and started crying more and broke down. I know that I was hysterical. "Mary, please don't cry. Lets just talk."

"Get out!" Stacy yelled.

"Mary...I'm so sorry."

"No!" Stacy yelled. "Get out of here! You are only making things worse." She started pushing him, but he hardly budged. "Paul, you've done enough already. You made the mistake, don't make this any harder on her than it needs to be!"

People were gathering around the room. Randy came into the room. "Hey Paul, lets go take a walk and you can fill me in on whats going on. You don't want to make a scene like this."

Paul looked at me. I looked away from him though. I couldn't face him. "Yeah, you're right."

RAW started, but I wasn't scheduled for anything. So I hung out in Stacy's dressing room. Chris came into the locker room. "I just heard about earlier. Are you doing okay?" I nodded. "Listen, a few of us are going out later, come with us."

"I don't know."

"You can't be down forever. You have to continue your life. You know that, by now."

I knew that he was right. "Yeah. I'll change now." I put on my street clothes and after the show Chris, Cody, Randy, Beth, Mickie and I went out to a bar. I ordered water and drank it with them. Randy came up to me. "Hey Mar. How are you holding up?"

"Okay, I guess. I just wish I could just rip out my heart so it wouldn't be broken anymore." He gave me his concerned look that I recognized all too well.

"I'm here if you need me. My number is still the same Mar Bear." That was my pet name for him. I looked at him. I felt the depression overtake me again. I thought of how Paul called me baby cakes and I got up.

"I have to use the ladies room." I grabbed my purse and made a b line for the door. I texted Chris telling him being in a bar was too tempting for me and I had to get out of there. I took a cab back to my hotel, when I got there Paul was in the lobby. I tried to sneak past him, but I knew he saw me.

"Mary, can we talk...please." I didn't answer. "Look, I know I made a huge mistake, but all I need is a chance to make it all okay. You can't just ignore me, or ignore the fact that we are going to have a baby together. We need to talk things through for the baby's sake."

I looked at him blankly. "Call me stupid but I never knew it was okay to not tell someone that you kissed someone while she was almost dead in a hospital room."

"You'd woken up already."

"Because that makes it so much better Paul!"

"Look, I thought I was done for good..."

"You didn't waste anytime moving on did you?"

"Look, Mary, I didn't want Ashley. And I still don't want Ashley."

I felt like I was near the verge of tears. I went into the stairwell and he followed me. "Paul, I don't believe you. How can I? You didn't tell me. Was it because you were thinking of her? I don't get how you tell me you want to marry me and be the father of my child and do that and not tell me. I was suppose to be the only one. If that were true it never would of happened!"

"We weren't together. I didn't have any obligation to you Mary. You can't be mad. Yes, I will agree I should have told you sooner. And for that I am sorry."

"You had two years of obligation to me, Paul! We were together for two whole years, did any of that mean anything to you?!"

"Yes, it meant everything to me. Mary, I never once have talked to another girl about marriage or kids. And you're pregnant, we're having a baby together. I just knew I couldn't marry you without you knowing this. I had to tell you."

"You don't want to marry me. You weren't and aren't ready to spend your life with me. If you were that willing one, you would of stood by my side. And two, it never would of happened."

I saw his eyes water up. He reached his hand into his pockets. He pulled out the ring he gave me. "I do want to marry you, I'm so ready to marry you it hurts. I don't want to end this. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You don't think Ashley wanted to sleep with me? I stopped it. I couldn't move on that fast. I could never get over you!" He paused for a second.

"Ashley came to my room last night. She handed me this and told me that you went to her room and threw it at her...she asked me if I told you I wanted to be with her. She seemed so hopeful. I told her that I had told you about that night, but you ended things with me. I was a wreck when you left. I cried all night baby cakes. She rubbed my back and tried to console me. After a few minutes she tried to kiss me again."

I looked at him with disbelief. "Why! Why try to-"

"Let me finish...I said she tried. I pushed her away. I told her I wanted you, and that would never change. She asked what us making out was. I told her nothing, that it was a mistake. She got really upset and started crying. She even asked me if I could ever be with her. I told her, you were the only one for me. She broke down on the floor crying. But it was different. It didn't break my heart to see her cry like it does when you cry. When you cry, like you are now. I want to jump off the roof because I know that I did this to you."

I looked at him. I knew that all of this was true. "Paul, you hurt me...this is the first time you really, truly hurt me. I have learned before giving out second chances is a mistake."

Paul started crying. "Mary, please. Don't end this. Don't end us."

"Listen Paul, why don't you give Ashley a try. Maybe she's what you've been looking for.

"No, she isn't. Mary, you are what I want. You and our baby! That is what I need."

"Well me and the baby don't need you!" I ran up the stairs as fast as I could to my room. I walked in and closed the door. Two seconds later there was a knock on the door. It was Randy.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" He asked. I motioned him in. "I talked to Paul today. Deja vu huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." I looked down.

"Mary, I know this might be the wrong time but....I need to say this and right now, I can say it without violating any man laws. I let the girl I was suppose to be with get away because of stupidity. I cheated on her and I lost her. I was suppose to be with you Mar. Not Samantha. I love Samantha don't get me wrong, but you are my sole mate. I loved you very much, whether you believe that or not. I just made a mistake that ended us. If I could go back and change what I did, I would in a heartbeat."

"Randy..."

"I love you, Mary. I always have and I probably always will..." He looked at me, I knew that he wanted me to say it back.

"Randy, your married. You have a child on the way. You can't do this to her. She loves you."

"But I love you. I would leave Samantha for you, if I could only have one more chance."

"I love you Randy. But not like that anymore. You were my first true love, you will always hold a special place in my heart. But unfortunately for you, Paul is the one I was meant to be with for the rest of my life. We're over. We have been for two years. You need to focus on Samantha and your little girl. Focus on being faithful and loyal to her."

He looked at me. I knew that he was upset and this wasn't what he wanted to hear. "You're right. I just needed my closure. I needed to know. I just can't get over you. Maybe its because I was the one who screwed up."

"What did Paul say to you, today?"

"He said that he couldn't live without you. That he couldn't let you go over this. That he was willing to fight for you. He loves you very much. And now, I know that you feel the exact same way about him."

I smiled at Randy. "You were a few chapters in my life, but most of our memories were at least good."

He nodded. There was another knock on my door. "That's my cue to leave." He stood up and opened the door. Chris and Cody were standing there. Chris got wide eyed and looked at Randy. "Hey guys, I was just on my way out."

They walked in Chris glared at me. "What did you do? He's married!"

"Calm down. Nothing happened. He wanted it to, but I told him we were over and that Paul was the only one for me."

"Then you have your answer..." Chris said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Cody looked at me and then Chris. "Sit down, hot stuff!"

I did as I was told. Chris started talking first. "You know that you are meant to be with Paul, you told Randy that yourself."

"So, why prolong it, just forgive the guy and go back to having the perfect relationship. Don't let some skank ruin it. She is a slut. She has tried coming on to a few guys who are in relationships. She just likes what she can't have!" Cody said.

"Forgive him, and be happy. Because seeing you down Kiddo is tearing me up." His cell phone rang. "Its my wife and kids, I have to take this." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Do you really think that I should give him another shot?" I asked.

"You love him and he loves you. Think of it like this. He could of hidden this from you forever. But he didn't, he told you. Sure it took him a while, but he still told you. He didn't have to. You two weren't together and he should of told you sooner, but didn't. He's a guy we make stupid mistakes. It's in our nature. He loves you very much, because if he didn't he sure as hell wouldn't be going through all this trouble to get you back. And this morning, bringing you stuff for your morning sickness...he would do anything for you."

"I guess I was being pretty stupid, huh?"

"No, you weren't. You had every right to be upset with him. But give the guy a break, sorry to throw this in your face but if he can get past your drunk driving you can get past this."

"True, I guess if I never had done that, this never would of happened."

"Now that another thing. Don't blame yourself, it was his choice and actions that led you guys to this. Now, call him and take him back. He's in room 354." Cody got up to leave. I walked with him. I opened the door. "Goodnight."

I couldn't help it, I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you so much Cody. You are absolutely right!" I let go of him and he walked towards the elevator, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone. It was Paul. He was crying and he looked even more hurt after seeing me hug Cody.

"Mary..."

"Paul, come in please. We need to talk."

He came in. We just looked at each other first. He was the one to break the silence. "It's really over isn't it?"

"I won't lie, earlier I wanted to be done...I was done...but after talking to Cody and Chris. It can't be over, not because of something like this. I love you too much to let go of you that easily and besides. We are going to have a little baby soon. We can't waste time fighting and being mad over something like this."

He smiled at me. "Oh baby cakes!" He ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I will never keep anything from you again. I love you so much." He kissed the top of my head and my forehead a few times.

"And I love you, Paul. Forever. Don't ever forget that mister!"

End.


	11. It's Your Love

Chapter 11. Legacy of a Benoit: The Aftermath

Paul and I made our way to St. Louis the following Monday. I was excited to be getting married to Paul after all this time. I smiled at him, after we got into our rental car.

"What is it babycakes?" He grinned.

"Do you even have to ask?" I looked down. "This time tomorrow I will be Mary Benoit London."

He smiled at me. "You're hypenating your name?" He sounded hurt. He had the same opinion on it that my dad did. If you marry a man, you take his last name and ditch the old one.

"No. I'm getting rid of Elizabeth. My middle name will now be Benoit. Last name London, Mary London, but I couldn't get rid of Benoit completely."

He understood the reasons why I wasn't able to give it up. "I know babe. Just please try and remember that he is gonna be there tomorrow. He might not be there in person, but he will still be there."

I smiled. I knew he was right, I just wished my dad would be there for real and not in spirit. When we got to the hotel Vicki Guerrero was waiting for us. "Oh my I've been waiting for a half hour, Mary come with me."

I looked at her confused, and so did Paul. "She has to be fit for the wedding dress I choose for her."

"What wedding dress?"

"Did you really think I was going to let my goddaughter have a courthouse wedding? I've got the ceremony planned, reception, everything taken care of."

"Paul and I got the license online." I said.

"I know," I picked it up already. I smiled at her.

I got in Vicki's car and she drove me to a bridal shop. There was a dress hanging up, it was the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. I smiled. She helped me into it. I looked in the mirror.

"You look like a magazine bride! Who is walking you down the aisle?"

I paused. I felt the tears coming to my eyes. "I wish it was my dad...and since not him Eddie...it breaks my heart that neither of them are here."

Vicki smiled and hugged me. "Not a day goes by that I don't think of your Uncle Eddie."

"I guess Sean will have to walk me down the aisle."

"He fly's in tonight, at 10:30."

"Thank you for everything, Vicki. Really, it means a lot to me."

"The dress was made for you, nothing needs to be done to it." She smiled and I saw a few tears roll down her face. "Get your butt to the arena."

I smiled. Paul was waiting outside for me. "Is my jaw gonna drop tomorrow?" He asked.

"You have no idea mister."

We drove to the arena together and RAW started. Paul and I were doing skits together this time. The camera's were getting ready to role. Vince was on today he was in the skit with us.

The cameras were getting ready to roll. "Mr. McMahon, I can't wrestle tonight. I'm getting married tomorrow and there is no way I can have a black eye on my wedding!" I protested.

"Beth wants a match, Mary, she has a right after last week."

"While, I do agree with you. Why not make it more interesting...I'm pretty sure there is a PPV event Sunday...what is it...the royal rumble?" I paused for effect. "Can't you just see it now." I wrapped my arm around Vince. I held my arm up like spelling it out. "Beth Phoenix versues Mary Benoit..." I smiled. And looked at Vince. "What do you think?"

"Just think of everything...all the possibilities what if it was a evening gown match or maybe even a costume match." Paul said with a smile

"Alright. I got it. I got it. At the Royal Rumble it will be Beth Phoenix versuses Mary Benoit in a costume match!" He smiled in accomplishment.

"See Mr. McMahon, that is why this business has gone so far." I smiled and the cameras were shut off. I laughed. "Oh lord this means I have to find a costume!"

Paul and I walked to his locker room, Brian was in there. They had a tag team match that night, they were prepping because they were up in about twenty minutes. "Hey babe, I want you to walk out with us."

"Is that okay?" I asked.

"I'm sure it is, you are my fiancee. Ashley has to walk out with us too though." He looked down, I knew that he didn't really want to add that last part in there.

Anger flashed through my eyes. She had almost ruined my entire life, stolen the guy who meant the world to me. She knew what she was doing too. "No more Ashley!"

"Babe…"

"She almost ruined us Paul…I don't want you to have to be around her anymore then you have to…" I sighed. I realized how stupid I sounded. He was marrying me, not Ashley obviously she didn't mean much to him at all. "You're right I'm being ridiculous, just please…no more buddying around with her."

"Deal baby. No more!" He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

As if cued in Ashley walked in. "It's almost time to go guys, are you ready?" She smiled at them.

"Yeah, Mary is walking out with us."

Her smiled faded quickly. She wouldn't look at me. "Let's go babycakes." Paul grabbed my hand and we started walking out to the curtain. They were going to commercial then announcing the next match.

We all ran out to the ring together. When we got in there Paul and Brian did there flips off the ropes. Paul came over to me and kissed me. "Do good baby." I climbed out of the ring.

They started the match, I shouted and cheered for Paul the entire match. He and Brian won, they got out of the ring. Paul hugged me automatically! I raised his arm in victory. We all walked backstage and started making our way to the dressing room.

"Does this mean we can leave?" Paul asked.

"Lets stick around babe. It's not like were staying together tonight so lets spend time together now."

"Oh thats right. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." He laughed at my superstition.

I looked over. Ashley was talking to Brian, "Ashley?" She looked at me. "Would you like to come tomorrow?

She stared blankly at me for a few seconds. "Paul, do you not know how I feel about you?" She ignored my question and looked at Paul. "Why would I want to come?" She said it louder then she should have and was tearing up. A few people looked at her.

"And do you know how I feel about Mary?" He answered right back.

"So what? How am I suppose to feel now?" She screamed.

"Ashley, you're causing a scene." Paul said.

"It makes me feel used! I was good enough for you, while her drunk ass was in the hospital but after that you toss me aside like yesterday's newspaper."

Paul wrapped his arms around me because I think he knew what I was wanting to do. "Listen Ashley, I was upset and vulnerable. That is it. It meant nothing. And don't you dare insult my fiancee."

She looked at him and had tears pouring down her face. She walked up to me and smacked me as hard as she could. Paul clasp his arms around me.

"Oh hell no! How dare you bitch! You're the slut who was trying to steal my man! Now that you find out that he wants me and not you, you're just mad. You're not good enough for him, you never have been and never will be!"

Ashley ran off. "Mary calm yourself. You don't need any of this." Paul was still clasped on to me. "Baby, its over." He let go of me.

I grabbed my face. "She fucking smacked me! How the hell is that okay? She is lucky that you had a hold of me otherwise I would have broken her face."

By then there was a group of people around all of us. Chris walked up to me. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "I'm surprised you didn't kill her!"

I glared at him and then looked at Paul. "Trust me, I wanted to."

"Baby, it wasn't worth you getting suspended. Trust me she will be suspended for a few weeks." Paul said. He kissed my cheek where she had smacked me. "Baby its red, maybe we should ice it down just in case."

Chris, Paul, Brian and I walked into their dressing room. "So Mary, I kinda was looking for you…" Chris said. "So Brian and I have kinda planned out a bachelor party for Paul. Randy helped us plan it since he is from here, but is it okay if we kidnap him after RAW?"

I smiled. "Oh lord, just keep him off the pole!" I said to Chris. He chuckled and gave me his word.

"So wait…are strippers allowed?" Brian asked.

"Yes, just you two, don't relive the Miami scene!" I said.

Brian laughed. "Hey its not our fault the strippers pulled us up there!"

"Okay, you boys get ready. I'm gonna go find Stacy. Make sure Paul is at the church by noon, you two. Because if he's not, you two will be in the doghouse next to Paul."

They laughed. I walked out of the room. "Hey Mar!" I heard his familiar voice calling me. I turned around to see Randy. "You aren't mad at me are you?"

"Why would I be mad at you Randy?"

"Well for the other night and for well for helping plan your fiancee's party?"

"Don't be dumb Randy. I understand about the other night, I understand need closure. Trust me I do, so no I'm not mad at you." I smiled at him.

"Good, I'm glad. I kinda felt like an idiot for telling you what I did."

"Well don't. Things are still the way they should be. But hey I need to find Stacy. So I will see you tomorrow?"

He nodded and walked off. Stacy was walking around when she saw me she ran up to me. "Oh my god! Are you okay? I heard what that crazy bitch did!"

I smiled at her. To say she had become my best friend was an understatement. "I'm okay. I got the guy remember?"

"So Randy helped me plan a party for you, but don't worry we are on a completely different agenda then the guys."

I smiled at her. "Okay sounds good to me."

That night was interesting to say the least. Filled with male strippers, cake and tequila shots, well apple juice shots for me. Just use your imagination.

The next morning I was in a room at the church with hair stylist putting my hair up into a complicated bun. Vicki, Stacy, and Ashley were in there with me.

"I can't believe that you are getting married. I still remember being in the room when you were born." Vicki was near tears. She was my godmother and the closest thing I ever had to a mother.

There was a knock on the door. Paul's mom, Isabelle walked in. "Oh hijita, you are finally going to be a part of my family!"

I smiled. I got up and hugged her. My hair was almost done, she felt it in amazement. "Muy bonita!"

She came over and introduced herself to everyone. Her and Vicki talked in spanish back in forth about Paul and I. Isabelle always loved the fact I was fluent in spanish. It was something she was impressed with.

I heard the door open, Brian walked in with his eyes covered. "We're here. And we're even 20 minutes early."

"We're all decent." Stacy giggled. Brian removed his hands.

"Hey ma!" He said to Isabelle, he walked up to her and hugged her. Then his eyes fell to me, my hair was finally finished. "Wow. Paul is excited, but there is something I need to tell you."

A million thoughts ran through my head. "Oh lord, what?"

"Paul and Randy kinda got into it last night...so a few punches were thrown...and Paul has a black eye and Randy has a busted lip."

"WHAT?" I screamed.

Stacy stood up automatically and grabbed her purse. "Honey, don't stress, its your wedding. I'm on it, I'm sure its nothing a little cover up can't hide." She came over and hugged me. "You're getting married in less then an hour. Get your make up done and dress put on!" She turned her attention to Brian. "Show me the way."

I sighed. "I'm sure it was nothing," Ashley tried to reason.

I stood up and walked out of the room. "I'll be back in a minute." I went to where everyone was starting to gather. I saw Randy there. I went in and grabbed him. I pulled him into the hallway. "What happened?"

He looked at me and was quiet. "It was nothing."

"Nothing? You and my soon to be husband threw punches at each other and it was nothing? That's not good enough for me Randy! What the hell happened?"

"Look, I said something in a joking matter and he overreacted. That's it. We were a little drunk and had there been no alcohol there probably wouldn't have been any confrontation." He paused. "Look, finish getting ready. You're getting married in 35 minutes, you need to finish getting ready."

I looked at him and decided he was right, I walked back to the room and sat down and let the make up artist start working on my face.

What could Randy possibly had said to get a rise out of Paul? I know it has something to do with me, but Paul isn't insecure he knows that I love him more then anything in this world. I sat there thinking about it the entire twenty minutes it took to do my make up.

Stacy came back in and sat down. "Honey, I couldn't cover it up, he had quite a shiner but I did the best I could."

"Do you know what happened?"

"I'll let Paul tell you, just enjoy today and get this out of your mind. You're make up looks good by the way. I love the smokey look on you!"

I smiled at her. Everyone helped me get in my dress. I had a corset that had to be tied up and that took almost ten minutes to get it tightened the way it needed to be. There was one last knock on the door. Sean walked in.

"You look beautiful!" He came over and hugged me. "Its almost time."

We walked to the doors and the wedding march started. Ashley and Stacy walked down first, then Vicki. Then it was my turn. Sean and I walked down the aisle. Everyone in the WWE was there. I saw everyone's eyes on me and I smiled.

I was finally at the end. We stopped at the preacher and Paul. Paul was wearing sunglasses, all of his groomsmen were. "Who gives this woman away in marriage?"

"I do." Sean said.

I grabbed Paul's hand when I got to him I took his sunglasses off, I observed his eye. It was swollen and black. The preacher started talking. It was time for Paul and I to say our own vows.

"The first moment I met you, I knew that I needed you in my life. I would like to say it was love at first sight, but I couldn't have you. So instead I befriended you and that's where we were for a year. Then we started dating, and at that moment I knew that I found the woman I wanted to marry and start my family with. For the last two years you are the only one I have been able to see in my future. And now, I have you and our child to look forward to. I get to call you my wife and be with you for the rest of my life. I couldn't have asked or even wished for someone better." I saw the tears welling up in his eyes. I knew that I was already crying. "I love you more then anything in this world, and no amount of words can describe how I feel. But I look forward to spending the rest of my life showing you how I feel about you."

I smiled at him. I took a few deep breaths so everyone could actually understand what I was saying. "Paul, you are my best friend above anything else. And I think that is why we have always worked so well. Because you are my best friend. We have such a rock solid foundation that I know that we can make it through anything. We've been through so much already. You have stuck by my side and never left me. I love you and couldn't even imagine my life without you. I couldn't live a day without your love. You are the one that makes me feel whole. You are the one that I want next to me every night when I go to sleep. I love you so much, and I look forward to the life we will share together. I can't even describe how much happiness and joy you truly do bring me! I love you forever."

We said our "I do's" and it was over. Paul and I walked down the aisle to our just married limo. We headed right to the reception. "Paul..."

"He told me that it should be him, not me...that he loved you more." I was in shock. "I told him that I had never cheated on you...he brought up Ashley...I lost it. I hit him..."

"Babe, Randy is a jackass when he is drunk..."

"Trust me I know.."

That was all he had to say about it. The reception passed, we danced to our wedding song "Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith and then after that was done we went on our honeymoon.

**Seven Months Later**

"Oh my god, Paul this hurts so much!" Another contraction was happening and I wanted to scream. "I want the epidural so bad..." I felt another one coming already. "Mierda...madre de dios."

"Another centimeter babycakes and its yours. No more pain. And I know your in pain when the spanish comes out. Cuelgue ahí adentro bebé" He kissed my forehead.

Twenty minutes later the nurse confirmed that I was at five centimeters and could finally be given the epidural. Five minutes after it was given to me I didn't feel anymore contractions. "Where are Stacy and Brian?"

"Baby, they are on their flight. They should be here within the hour, they land in about twenty mintues."

In the end we decided to have Stacy and Brian as godparents. After an hour they were finally there. Stacy ran in and hugged me. "How much longer?" She asked.

"Well, I am at 7 centimeters dilated and 100% effaced twenty minutes ago, hopefully another hour or two."

Paul was holding my hand. "I can't believe my son is going to be born today."

"Yeah, well I can I have been carrying him for over 42 weeks. He did not wanna be born!" I said.

They all laughed. We all watched some TV for another hour and a half. But by then I was fully dilated and it was time to push. Fourty five minutes later, I was pushing and I heard a precious cry. I knew that he was finally here, I knew that my baby boy was finally born! They handed him to me and I knew that I was crying myself. "Hi Paul." I looked at him.

Paul was beside me crying to. "Do you have a name for him?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Paul choked out. "Paul Michael Sanchez Garcia London Jr."

"That's a mouth full!"

We enjoyed our time with our new son. Stacy and Brian congradulated us and held him as well.

"I love you so much Mary. And I love our precious son too." He kissed my head and then kissed our baby.

I knew that this was the beginning of my life and I couldn't wait to finally have a life with the man I loved more then anything and with my new baby.

Fin chap.

A/N there will be one more chapter it will be like 5 years down the road though.


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: So this is my last chapter, and I will not be doing a sequel. But I have really**

**enjoyed writing this story and the one before. I hope you all have enjoyed reading it.**

**Epilogue**

**Five years later**

"Paulie! Come on were going to be late!" I screamed up the stairs I saw my five year old son walk down the steps wearing a Triple H t shirt and carrying a backpack.

"Mom, will I get to see Triple H tonight?" He asked. Triple H was his favorite wrestling, much to Paul's dismay.

"I'm sure you will get to, but if we don't get a move on we will be late and you might not get to see him!"

With that Paulie ran straight out to the car, he never wanted to miss an opportunity to see his favorite wrestler. In five years a lot had changed. I continued wrestling for the first two years Paulie was born. I held the woman's championship for a year and a half of that. But I missed some of Paulie's major milestones in life. I missed his first steps, and his first sentence. I made the decision then and there I didn't want to miss anymore, so I retired.

Paul is still wrestling, and whenever Paulie and I can go, we do. Tonight, they were in Austin, Texas. After I retired we moved down to Austin, to be closer to Paul's family. We both decided that it would be best to have him living close to his grandparents, because after all they were the ones who looked after him when we were both still wrestling.

We were in the car driving to the arena. This would be the first time we had seen Paul in almost two weeks. It was always nice when the events were in Texas, because that meant that Paul was home almost every night and we could go to all the events. We were finally at the arena. Paulie jumped right out and was jumping up and down. "Come on mom! Hurry up!" He yelled. I chuckled and got out of the car.

We walked into the arena and were greeted by Vince. "Mary Benoit-London. How are ya doing kid?" He shook my hand. "And Paulie, you have grown since the last time I saw you."

"We're good, here to watch tonight and to see Paul."

"Oh really? How would you like to go out too? Paul and I were talking if you would like you can be on RAW every monday and home the other six days of the week."

I smiled at Vince. I knew what he was offering was rare, but he knew and recognized that I was a huge fan favorite and would be welcomed back. "Of course, I would love to. I just have to check with Paul's parents. They would be the ones watching him every Monday. I will talk to them tonight over dinner. We're having a late dinner with them tonight."

"Okay, give me a call afterwards, I will be up." He walked away. I smiled to myself. To be honest, I missed wrestling, I missed the rush and the fans most of all.

We walked to Paul's locker room. He answered the door and smiled when he saw it was us. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me with all of his might. "I missed you so much. Two weeks is too long to be away from you!" He let go of me and scooped up Paulie in his arms. "And how is my little man?"

"Dad can I go see Triple H?" Paul laughed to himself. "Yeah, why don't you and mommy go find him, then you can come right back here and see me."

"You give in too easily sweetie. Paulie you haven't seen your dad in two weeks, you get in here and spend time with him."

Paul smiled at me. When it came to Paulie he gave in too easily. I think a lot of it had to do with him being gone so much. That was how my dad was too. I thought of my dad for a second. It had been over six years now since he had passed. I was in counseling for a few years, for it, but I was finally okay with it. I had accepted that my dad wasn't himself and that I couldn't dwell on the what if's. Once I had realized that I was able to move past everything.

I still missed him all the time, but I knew that he was somewhere with me. I felt his presence quite often with me and that was very comforting to. After an hour, I had finally agreed to go find Triple H, so Paulie could see him.

We went into the hall and saw many of my old friends. Randy came up and hugged me, things had soothed down since the wedding. I think me finally getting married was what Randy needed to realize it was really over. He and Paul had become close and were two "old married men" together and drank together when they were on the road.

I saw one person's room that I couldn't walk past without knocking. "Mary!" Chris Jericho wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. "I haven't seen you in so long, how are things going kiddo?"

"Great, Vince wants me to come back for RAW every Monday, I would have all the other six days off."

"Yeah, fans ask about you all the time, so I think he knows that he needs to bring you back."

"You guys are in the area for a few days, you should come over for dinner if you don't have plans to go home."

He smiled. "I fly out tonight, but I come back the night before we head out, so we can do it on Wednesday."

I nodded and hugged him goodbye. We finally found Triple H. "hey, how are Stephanie and the kids?"

"Great, flying home for a few days tonight. And here is my biggest fan!" He high fived Paulie.

"Yeah, he has been bugging me and Paul all day to come see you."

He was wearing a shirt and a hat. He ended up putting his hat on Paulie's head and he got the craziest look in his eyes. They shared another high five and we went back to see Paul. The night passed smoothly and we were heading to Paul's mom's house.

"Paul, I'm nervous to talk to your mom...I know she disapproved of when I was out wrestling, she felt I should have been home."

"Babycakes, you will be fine. You are asking her to watch him one day a week. You will fly out early in the morning and be home late night picking him up. She will understand and be fine with it. I promise." He smiled at me and gave my hand a squeeze. Paulie was out in the back seat. He had a long day and helped his dad warm up for his match.

We were finally at his mom's house. We walked in and she ran up and hugged Paulie. "Mijo, you getting cuter and cuter every time I see you!"

"Grandma, I'm not cute, I'm a sexy man."

I laughed. I couldn't help it, sometimes Paulie just said the cutest things. "Oh he is just like his dad." I chuckled.

We settled down for dinner. We started eating and after some small chit chat Paul finally spoke up. "So ma, Vince offered Mary her job back. But she would only be on RAW on Monday's and off the rest of the days, he realizes how much money she really does bring in and wants to bring her back."

"I guess that is your odd way of asking me, Michael?" His mother asked.

"Yes. I miss work, you know working and being away from him for less then twenty four hours is better then me working fourty hours a week right?" I asked.

She chuckled. "I guess, when you put it that way I can't say no. Besides, it can be a Monday night at Grandma's house!"

I smiled. I knew that if it wasn't for Paul's mom I wouldn't have the opportunity to even go back. The rest of the week went smoothly. It was six in the morning, it was finally Monday and I was getting ready to go to Jackson, Mississippi to meet Paul. I got a change of clothes for him and got his school bag.

I dropped him off with Paul's mom and thanked her for agreeing to watch him and with that I drove myself to the airport. I paid for a day of parking and boarded the plane. Paul would be at the airport waiting for me. Two and a half hours later, I was in Paul's arms.

"Hey babycakes, excited to be back?"

"Of course, I have been gone for three years of course I am excited to be here!"

We went to the arena and as soon as I walked in I was given a script. There was going to be a diva battle royal for the number one contenders spot. It would be myself and Maryse in the end, with her being the victor. I knew that I couldn't just come back and be on top, but I wanted to be champion again. I never lost my title, I had become "injured" and was stripped of my title.

"Eh, you know technically speaking I never lost my title." I bragged.

"Oh lord, I heard that one coming. You get to go out and talk some trash before the match babe."

I laughed. If there was one thing I was good at it was the talking trash. I walked to Paul's and mine locker room and suited up. RAW started in two hours and I had to warm up. I had been working out all week and working on all my moves, but I was still nervous about getting back in the ring after all this time.

I walked out into the hall and went to the gym. When I got there I saw Randy working out. "Hey need a spotter?" He asked. "I'm just finishing up, but figured we could catch up."

I nodded and got down to the bar and started lifting. "So Randy, how are Sam and Alanna?"

He laughed. "She is a sassy little girl. She is always mouthing off to me and Samantha. Its getting really bad now."

"Yeah Paulie, hasn't been sassing us, I think he knows better." I smiled at him. Things were comfortable with Randy. There was no more awkward tension. "You know, Paulie keeps asking about her."

"Well, if Paulie turns out to be like his dad he has my blessing to date Alanna in about twenty years." He chuckled. "You know we have two of the most beautiful kids in this world, could you imagine what the grandchildren would look like?"

Randy and I had always joked about getting Paulie and Alanna to marry each other. Sure we liked the idea, but it was still at the end of the day a joke. "I don't want to think of that for about another fifteen years. And if we have to deal with it before fifteen to twenty years, I'm kicking Paulie's ass."

After another half hour I decided I was done. "Well, Randy. I gotta get ready for tonight. I go on after the first match." With that I walked out of the gym and started heading back to the locker room.

"Hey kiddo!" I turned around to see Chris Jericho. "Nice to see you back!"

"Good to be back. I am excited to be back out there, and I am hoping the fans are welcoming to me."

He laughed, "Are you kidding me? Do you remember when I came back? You were a huge fan favorite before you left. They will welcome you back with open arms."

I knew that he was right. I would be welcomed back, but I knew that new divas had moved in and I was old news, but I wanted to change that.

RAW started and I was waiting to go on. As soon as they got back from commercial I would be going back on. I had mixed mine and my dad's theme songs. My dad's beginning would open and then it would mix with my original theme. They started the new theme song. Everyone didn't know what to expect with my dad's familiar theme going off. But when they heard my original music they went nuts. I gave it a few more seconds before I ran out.

When I was on the titron I raised my arms and they screamed even louder. I slapped the hands of everyone I could and danced down the ramp. When I got in the ring, I was given a mic. It took a little over a minute for the crowd to calm down so I could start speaking.

"Well I guess, I was right. The WWE has some of the most loyal fans in the world..." They started screaming again. "Thank you. Well anyway I am back, and I am better then ever. And it feels right to be back home once again on Monday night RAW!" I had to wait a few minutes for them to calm down again. "Well lets get down to business. Technically speaking, I am still the woman's champion. No one ever pinned me, I was injured and had my title taken from me. So now I vow to all my fans, I will reclaim that championship and be the greatest woman's champion ever to reign once again."

With that I dropped the mic and walked back stage. Later that night, we had the match I battled like a champion but in the end, had to be thrown from the ring by Maryse. I was left with a standing ovation from the fans and walked back with all the pride I had walked out with.

My life had changed a lot in five years, but for the better I had a wonderful son and husband to show for it. I was back part time doing what I love most and knew that I had a wonderful life. I can't say I will have a happily ever after. But I sure will have the closest thing to it.

**The End **

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
